Boy (Girl) Next Door
by RedChi-San
Summary: Orihime, une fille assez normale (Si on oublie qu'elle est au chômage, qu'elle vit en colocation avec un type qui a presque le double de son âge et que la femme de ce dernier lui a donné sa bénédiction pour qu'ils soient amants) rencontre Grimmjow, un homme pas du tout normal. De cette rencontre naîtra une relation tout sauf banale et qui peut amener à plus que du simple sexe...
1. Chapter 1

Cette fanfiction est déjà entièrement écrite, je préfère prévenir tout de suite. Elle compte 6 chapitres et est un peu spéciale, puisqu'elle à été écrite en s'inspirant d'un petit manga... Yaoi! Et oui, c'est bel et bien un GrimmHime! Le petit manga s'appelle Boy next door et je vous invite à aller le lire si le genre vous intéresse, il est très mignon quoi que très court! Pour les besoins de la fic, j'ai évidement allonger les "chapitres", modifier plusieurs et j'en ai rajouter un, le cinquième.

Donc pour résumer, les six chapitres qui compose cette fanfiction sont déjà écrits et (plus ou moins) corrigé... Il y a juste le bonus du "septième" chapitre qui me casse les co**lles (que je n'ai pas) car il est plutôt long et... J'ai peur d'avoir une petite panne d'idée. Enfin bon...

Je publie quand même, parce que la fanfiction est quand même techniquement terminé et mon précédent jet de GrimmHime a été plutôt bien accueillit, je me lance donc avec une fic à chapitre! Oh, et voici les avertissements d'usage :

Cette fiction est noté M car il contient du langage cru (et pas que Grimm!) du sexe, des allusions à la drogue et la prostitution, de la violence (à peine...) et l'apparition d'un guest sauvage que je n'avais même pas prévu à la base! Je tiens aussi à prévenir que les personnages seront pas mal OOC (Out Of Character) pour les besoins du récit mais aussi pour le plaisir, depuis le temps que je rêve de voir ces deux-là dans une telle situation!

Et finalement, quand on fait des parties de jambes en l'air, peu importe avec qui, on se protège tout le temps les enfants!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1

La vie d'Orihime Inoue était un peu bizarre, peu importe de la manière dont on regardait sa situation et pourtant, la jeune femme trouvait que c'était plutôt bien... Malgré le côté misérable et un peu... Étrange. Elle vivait en colocation. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le moindre travail un tant soit peu payant, son maigre diplôme en économie ne lui ouvrant que peu de portes. Son colocataire était heureusement quelqu'un de gentil et compréhensif, payant le loyer pour deux, n'oubliant jamais de lui laisser de l'argent le jour de l'épicerie, sortant les poubelles à chaque fois et revenant parfois le soir avec une magnifique pâtisserie. En retour, il lui assurait que de simplement s'occuper de l'intendance de la maison, et de cuisiner ses repas était parfait.

Oui, Sosuke Aizen était le colocataire idéal.

Il avait un travail sérieux, il était bienveillant envers elle et ne la pressait pas à trouver au plus vite un petit boulot. Orihime lui en était très reconnaissante et s'attelait à lui préparer les meilleurs repas possibles et toujours garder l'appartement aussi propre qu'un sous neuf. Elle s'occupait même de mettre au pressing les costumes de son ami et lavait soigneusement le reste des vêtements, si, si, même les caleçons!

Mais il y avait le... Bizarre de la situation.

Déjà... Orihime avait 24 ans, Sosuke en avait 43. Ce simple fait dérangeait pas mal les voisins, qui les croyait amants.

Ensuite... Sosuke était marié. Sa femme, Momo Aizen née Himamori, était d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse incroyable. Leurs deux enfants, Gin qui était de leur sang et Tosen qui était adopté, étaient adorables, bien élevé et poli, bien que le petit Gin était un véritable petit galopin.

Mais Sosuke ne vivait pas avec eux. Et limite, Momo avait assuré à Orihime que cela ne lui dérangerait pas qu'ils soient amants.

Et ensuite... Sosuke avait en effet une amante. Ou plutôt... Un amant. Oui, Sosuke était gay. Et vu son amant qui n'avait absolument RIEN d'efféminé, il n'était sans doute même pas bi.

C'était... Étrange. Mais bon... Orihime n'avait jamais parler à l'amant de Sosuke, quittant toujours l'appartement quand ce dernier était en visite. Elle savait pourquoi il venait et ne tenait pas à les déranger. Elle leur laissait simplement un repas, et changeait les draps le lendemain sans commenter les petites tâches blanchâtres séchés sur ceux-ci. Ou ailleurs.

L'amant de Sosuke était... Intriguant. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, il y a maintenant une semaine ou deux, Orihime n'avait pas cru qu'ils étaient tous les deux ensembles. Sosuke était un homme gentil et doux, ses cheveux bruns tombants dans de douces mèches légèrement ondulés autour de son visage, encadré par des lunettes carrés qui lui donnait un air un peu benêt mais sympathique, grand et assez musclé puisqu'il allait deux fois par semaine au gym.

Bref il faisait "Gentil papa de famille".

L'amant de Sosuke était... Complètement son contraire.

Grand également, la même taille que Sosuke soit 1m86 mais plus large d'épaule, les cheveux (et sourcils) teint en un bleu ciel qui s'accordait incroyablement bien avec ses yeux lagons. Il dégageait un air froid, sauvage et détaché de tout le reste, comme s'il s'en foutait d'être aux côtés de Sosuke, et qu'Orihime comprennent qu'ils étaient ensembles... Non pas qu'elle jugeait les homosexuels comme des anormaux mais... La société japonaise dans laquelle ils vivaient étaient assez fermés...

Et son sang un quart Irlandais ne changeait pas beaucoup son physique essentiellement Japonais. Sa longue chevelure rousse, ses formes plus que pulpeuses et ses yeux argentés étaient les seuls traits Irlandais qu'elle possédait... Tout le reste, sa petite taille, ses yeux légèrement bridés, son dos droits, ses manières, ses gestuelles, son comportements et sa langue étaient tous "Nippon".

Sa grand-mère Irlandaise avaient toujours été renié de la famille après tout. Ce n'était que par hasard qu'elle l'avait rencontré, lors d'un voyage scolaire à Hokkaido, où séjournais la vieille dame qui y croulait une retraite bien mérité après 40 ans de loyaux services dans l'armée. Ouaip, Orihime avait une grand-mère irlandaise militaire, c'était... Ce n'était même pas l'aspect le plus bizarre autour d'elle en fait!

Enfin bon.

Elle avait rencontrer l'amant de Sosuke, ayant tardé avant de sortir pour être certaine que le plat du jour était bien cuit. Les deux hommes étaient alors rentrés et Orihime était aller les accueillir avec son sourire habituel, espérant ne pas montrer trop de surprise quand à la présence de l'inconnu.

Et elle avait été harpé par ce regard bleu lagon des îles du sud, qui ne l'avait pas quitter jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme la porte de l'appartement pour aller se promener à l'extérieur.

Depuis... Elle l'avait recroisé, quelques fois. Rien de bien notable, ils ne s'étaient même pas échanger un seul mot, à peine une salutation du bout des lèvres par respect. Si la rouquine était honnête avec elle-même, elle pouvait s'avouer être assez attirée par l'homme, il était beau (Il fallait être aveugle ou avoir des goûts de chiotte, selon elle, pour dire le contraire) et son air sauvage lui donnait un petit côté intriguant et mystérieux qui l'attirait assez... Mais, hé, il était gay et elle était une femme, aux dernières nouvelles! Donc malheureusement aucune chance... Elle ignorait même son nom complet, n'ayant entendu que le surnom avec lequel Sosuke l'avait appeler, à leur dernière rencontre, "Grimm".

Grimm... Ça sonnait comme les frères Grimm! Elle se demanda s'il y avait un lien... Qui sait? Ce soir-là elle déposa les deux assiettes après avoir finalisé la cuisson de son lièvre au cinq-poivre et sa sauce mangue-carotte-lime. Les mets sentaient très bon et elle pria pour que les hommes se régalent avec.

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'elle retirait son tablier, elle prit donc le temps de le raccrocher au mur avant de sortir, avec un doux sourire.

-Bonjour Sosuke-san! Le repas est déjà prêt, il vous reste juste à servir! J'ai également racheter un peu de bière, la bonne marque cette fois et changer les draps pour ceux un peu plus épais, il commence à faire froid la nuit dans l'appartement.

-Parfais, merci Orihime, tu es une vraie perle. Sourit son ami en lui tapotant la tête.

Il avait toujours ce petit geste paternel à son égard, cela fit rire Orihime qui trouvait l'attention adorable. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche de sa famille, son grand frère étant le seul à s'être occupé d'elle, mais il était mort il y a maintenant douze ans... Le geste de Sosuke lui apportait donc un peu la chaleur de ses souvenirs avec son grand frère adoré, elle aimait bien.

Elle salua Grimm, qui hocha la tête tout en la fixant du regard. Les premières fois, cela avait été un peu bizarre, la jeune femme se sentant un peu mal à l'aise sous le poids des yeux lagons, mais elle avait apprit à s'y faire... Plus ou moins.

-Tiens, voilà assez pour ta soirée. Si cela s'éternise je t'enverrai un mail, tu sauras te débrouiller?

-Oui! Sourit-elle en enfilant son manteau. Je dormirai à l'hôtel si nécessaire, Nanami-san la vieille réceptionniste m'a promise une chambre si besoin.

Il faisait un peu froid dehors, l'hiver s'en venait avec le mois de Novembre qui commençait, et elle enroula une écharpe autour de son cou. Grimm avait quitter l'entré de l'appart pour se diriger vers la cuisine sans un mot de plus. Elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention, mais son regard se posa sur le porte-manteau. Celui de Sosuke y était accroché avec son écharpe, mais aucun autre... Juste une vieille veste un peu sale. Grimm n'avait donc pas de manteau, ni d'écharpe, pas même un bonnet? Pauvre de lui...

Une fois dehors, elle hésita un peu. Où aller à 20h30 qui ne soit pas trop cher, amusant et qui pourrait passer le temps? Elle avait déjà vu tous les films au cinéma, fait quatre fois le tour complet de l'exposition de sculpture sur glace et visité deux fois tous les musés dans les alentours. Elle évitait soigneusement les avenues des bars et les boites de nuit, ne désirant en aucun cas faire de mauvaises rencontres et les quartiers chauds... Nope.

Ah! Elle savait!

C'est avec un enthousiasme non feint qu'Orihime franchis une petite demi-heure plus tard les portes vitrés de la salle d'arcade où était la plupart des jeux qu'elle adorait jouer. Elle salua avec un grand sourire Emi-chan, la charmante standardiste qui lui prit son manteau et son écharpe en échange d'un petit ticket, puis l'informa des nouveautés de la saison.

-Ah, et quelqu'un a réussi à battre ton record à la Boxing Punch Machine. Lui sourit la femme en lui pointant l'endroit où était posé le jeu d'arcade.

Orihime y fonça. Non mais oh, elle n'allait pas se laisser vaincre aussi facilement, pour qui on la prenait! Elle trouva une petite bande de jeunes adolescents rigolant entre eux, félicitant apparemment l'un d'entre eux qui inscrivait son nom en tapotant les touches. Celui qui avait battu son record, grrr...

-Hé. Fit-elle en s'approchant.

Ah. Merde. Les garçons la regardèrent d'abord avec surprise, puis avec un air affamé en fixant sa poitrine un peu (trop) conséquente pour une japonaise, même trois-quarts. Elle les coupa donc très vite dans leur délire en disant :

-Je suis Ai-Hime.

-Ai... Attend, le High Score du Punch? Compris aussitôt l'un des garçons, la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Celui qui avait battu son record lui jeta un regard interrogateur, méfiant même. Elle le défia du regard et il ricana avant de reculer d'un pas.

-Hé bien, une petite démonstration s'impose alors. Fit-il avec un air amusé.

Ouais, c'est ça. Elle enfila les petits gants protecteurs fournis avec la machine et inséra une pièce. Aussitôt les lumières de la machines s'allumèrent et une musique entrainante démarra.

Le jeu était plutôt simple, trois ballons sortaient de leur cachette à un rythme précis, de plus en plus rapide au fil de la partie. Un coup = 100 points, un quatrième ballon bonus apparaissait parfois, réussir à le frapper donnait un bonus de 500 points.

Orihime se mit en position, leva sa garde d'un geste précis et frappa sans hésitation le premier ballon. Et enchaina avec le deuxième, premier encore, troisième, deux fois, deuxième, premier, quatrième et premier en même temps...

Orihime n'y avait pas jouer assez souvent pour le connaitre par coeur. Mais elle avait des réflexes monstres et un très bon punch, son frère s'en était assuré quand elle était petite en l'inscrivant à des cours de boxe dès son plus jeune âge. Elle n'avait jamais été intimidée à l'école ou embêté par des inconnus dans la rue, tout simplement parce qu'elle frappait toujours la première... Et finissait souvent par un K.O. en un coup.

Si seulement "capacité à mettre à peu près n'importe qui K.O. en un coup de poing" était quelque chose de pertinent à mettre sur un CV... Peut-être aurait-elle un travail à l'heure qu'il est. La vitesse croissante du jeu ne la déconcerta pas, habituée à pire avec la machine de la salle d'Arcade de son quartier d'enfance, et lorsque la partie se termina, quatre minute et cinquante-huit secondes plus tard, elle sourit triomphalement.

Nouveau High Score, dépassant le précédent de... 2900 points. Parfait. Elle rentra son surnom, déposa les gants et se tourna vers les jeunes adolescents, un graaaaand sourire aux lèvres.

-Les jeunes lycéens, à cette heure, ça devrait être chez soi à faire ses devoirs. Dit-elle avec un regard plus sévère. Et j'espère bien ne plus vous revoir ici aussi tard à l'avenir!

Il était quand même passé 21h!

Elle alla s'amuser à d'autre jeux, testant certain nouveaux, challengeant quelques autres joueurs de son âge, filles et garçons confondus! Elle obtenu un autre High score au jeu Dance-Dance et un dernier sur Tekken, mais contre un touriste français qui se présenta dans un japonais approximatif comme étant un "Youtuber" et lui demandant la permission qu'elle apparaisse dans son "vlog". Elle accepta, souriant à la caméra tenue par un ami du "Youtuber" et après s'être assuré de leur âge, les emmena dans un resto-bar-grillade très sympa ouvert 24h, où ils firent tous les trois connaissance.

Elle lui apprit quelques mots en japonais et lui-même les salutations en français, en plus d'échanger sur leur mode de vie (Elle mentit en peu en se disant femme au foyer, bien que c'était techniquement ce qu'elle était, dans la forme c'était... Un peu différent.) et comprit que "Youtuber" était un vidéaste sur internet qui faisait des vidéos et amusaient les gens. Elle lui promis de regarder ses vidéos, qui l'intéressait réellement. La fin de la soirée se fit vers 23h, ne voulant pas manquer le dernier train, ils se séparèrent sur une bise typiquement française.

Ce "Squeezie" était très charmant! Et dingue de son chien, et vu les photos et vidéos qu'il lui avait montré, elle comprenait pourquoi! Ce Shiba était adorable!

Elle allait donc apparaître sur une vidéo d'internet! L'idée que des milliers de personnes la voit dans une vidéo ne la dérangea pas plus que ça... Qui sais, peut-être que parmi eux il y avait un producteur de télévision? Ou mieux encore, une grosse tête d'Hollywood! Et il la remarquerait peut-être, décidera d'en faire une actrice et la contactera! Elle deviendrait super célèbre, mais comme la célébrité, c'est super dangereux, elle devra engager des gardes du corps! Mais elle connaissait déjà la boxe... Oh non, et si c'était justement un boxer-assassin qui venait la tuer, parce qu'elle aura détruit son couple à cause de son film?! Oh non, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, comme apprendre à éviter les balles, comme dans Matrix! Oh mais... Et si elle était en fait l'élue de la prophétie?

-Je vais devoir sauver le monde! S'écria-t-elle, attirant sur elle les regards incrédules et interrogatifs des passants autour d'elle.

Oups, elle avait encore délirer un peu trop... Orihime s'enfuit donc à grand pas vers le métro et attrapa de justesse le dernier train. Un peu plus tard, elle frissonna en marchant dans la rue sous la brise glaciale et soupira de soulagement en voyant l'immeuble abritant son appartement. Enfin chez soi... Est-ce que Grimm marchait lui aussi actuellement dans ce froid? Dans sa simple veste...?

La jeune rouquine s'arrêta, se mordilla la lèvre et après une autre seconde d'hésitation, fit demi-tour. Elle alla dans une supérette plus loin sur la rue principale et y fit quelques petits achats avant de revenir en courant chez elle. Peut-être qu'ils étaient endormi...?

En ouvrant la porte, deux choses la frappèrent. Un, Grimm était encore là, ses baskets usées étaient encore dans l'entrée. Deux... Sosuke lui était partit. Son manteau et ses bottes avaient disparus.

... Hein?

Elle entra dans la cuisine et vit les assiettes dans le lavabo, déjà rincées, comme d'habitude. Quelques canettes de bières vide trainait sur la table et par terre, mais rien d'inhabituel, encore une fois. Elle sortit un sac en plastique pour tout y mettre, grimaçant quand elle s'en renversa un peu sur la main à cause d'une canette pas vide et quand elle voulu continuer dans le salon, elle se figea.

... Oh putain.

Grimm était allongé sur le divan. Nu. Sur le ventre. Une couverture de laine noire (qu'Orihime reconnu comme étant à elle) posé vaguement sur ses jambes, laissant son cul à l'air. Et quel cul...! Orihime sursauta en sentant un commencement de filet de bave couler du coin de ses lèvres et l'essuya rapidement avec sa manche. Elle s'avança ensuite, les joues brûlantes et secoua délicatement l'invité surprise d'une main sur l'épaule.

-Hum... Vous en devriez pas dormir ici... Vous allez attraper froid. Fit-elle doucement, pour le réveiller.

Le bleuté grommela, puis se redressa.

-Purée... C'est le matin?

Sa voix était grave, profonde et lente, ronronnante comme un gros félin, en accord avec son regard de prédateur et son physique plus qu'avantageux. Un frisson passa dans le dos d'Orihime à l'entente de cette fois, pour la première fois claire et non marmonner sans réel but de communiquer.

-Non, il n'est même pas encore minuit... Répondit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

-... Tu veux réellement savoir? Se moqua le bleuté en haussant un sourcils.

-Ah, non, je ne parlais pas de ça! Protesta la rouquine en rougissant. Mais Sosuke-san est absent et toi tu dors dans le canapé, dans... Cette absence de tenue... Enfin, je m'inquiète moi!

-Pour info, on n'a rien fait au final, il a été appelé pour le boulot et m'a planté là, il revient pas avant demain matin qu'il a dit. Fit le bleuté en s'assoyant, couvrant son bassin avec la couverture de laine. J'ai pris une douche chaude et ça m'a un peu endormi, j'pensais pas pioncer trois heures en fait.

Orihime hocha la tête, toujours un peu rosée aux joues et fini par timidement demander :

-Pardon de te le demander, heu...

-Grimmjow. Se présenta brièvement l'homme.

-Orihime. Répondit la rouquine sur le même ton. Bref, est-ce que tu pourrais te rhabiller, en fait...? C'est un peu...

Elle n'osa dire gênant, parce qu'au fond, c'était de la très belle plastique musculeuse et légèrement hâlé qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, et puis au moins elle confirma intérieurement que ce n'était au final pas une teinture, ces cheveux bleutés, mais... Mâter un homme gay... Ce n'était pas un peu la pire manière de toucher le fond du trou? Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, mais se leva (Elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas mâter plus que nécessaire) et enfila son caleçon et son pantalon. Mais alors qu'il commençait à remonter sa braguette, il tourna la tête vers elle, et arrêta son mouvement.

Orihime fini de se redresser à son tour, pliant la couverture de laine avant de relever les yeux, croisant les lagons de Grimmjow, qui s'était rapprocher. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants, avant que le bleuté ne lâche, très calme :

-Tu veux le faire?

-QUOI?! S'écria Orihime en sursautant, son cerveau associant immédiatement "Le" à quelque chose de très... Sensuel.

Et visiblement c'était une bonne interprétation. Grimmjow sourit avec un air carnassier avant d'avancer vers elle, entourant sa taille de ses bras pour l'emprisonner contre le mur, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Ton mec est partit avant de faire quoi que ce soir, j'ai pris une douche et tout, c'est un peu nul de gaspiller la marchandise alors que la paye à été faites, na?

-Mais de quoi tu parles?!

Elle voulu débattre, lâcher un bon uppercut dans la mâchoire de cet homme qui se croyait tout permit avec elle, mais bizarrement... Ses instincts de combattante ne s'activait pas... Comme si elle ne se sentait pas du tout en danger. C'était... Déstabilisant.

-Chut... N'aie pas peur, Hime... Je ne vais pas te faire du mal... Au contraire, je veux te faire du bien...

Oh bordel de...! Grimmjow avait maintenant un petit regard tendre et doux, auquel il fut impossible de s'en détourner pour Orihime. Il était penché vers elle, son corps pratiquement plaqué contre le sien et parlait d'une voix ronronnante, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts. Le surnom qu'il avait employé coula comme du miel entre ses lèvres, courbés dans un sourire si tendre qu'elle se sentit défaillir. Orihime frissonnait, n'ayant pas la force, ni l'envie, de lever les poings pour défendre sa vertu, sentait ses défenses tomber aussi rapidement qu'un château de carte dans un souffle...

-Je n'ai pas arrêter de t'observer, depuis tout ce temps... Tu l'avais comprit... N'est-ce pas? Qu'un jour... Ça finirait comme ça...

Comprit? Elle l'avait surtout espéré, oui! Des lèvres chaudes se déposèrent dans le creux de son cou, elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas lâcher de gémissement trop fort alors qu'une main curieuse remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, déclenchant une nouvelle vagues de frissons délicieux. Elle se cambra par réflexe, les pensées embrouillés alors que son fantasme le plus secret (Si secret qu'elle réalisait tout juste qu'elle l'avait toujours eu en fait...) se concrétisait...

Elle se sentit soulevée de terre et s'accrocha par réflexe aux épaules de Grimmjow pour ne pas tomber, enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Les mains sur sa peau se déplacèrent, une se glissa sous ses fesses pour la soutenir tandis que la seconde remonta vers sa nuque. Les doigts glissèrent entre ses mèches de cheveux avant de la saisir, avec une douceur qui la surpris... Vu le physique, l'aura sauvage de Grimmjow et son homosexualité, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de faire preuve de douceur et de gentillesse avec une femme dans une situation pareille...

-N'aie pas peur.

-Mais... Sosuke-san? Réussi-t-elle

-C'est juste un mec avec de l'argent. On n'est pas ensemble ou quoi... Il me paie juste pour coucher.

Oh... Attendez, quoi? Elle voulu demander ce qu'il insinuait par là, mais une bouche couvrit la sienne. Orihime ferma les yeux sous l'intensité du baiser, qui sans être violent ou sauvage, était brûlant, chaud et étourdissant. Peut-être que Grimmjow était bi en fait, pour savoir aussi bien embrasser une femme...? Ou alors c'était pareil, homme ou femme, un baiser restait un baiser...

-Ou alors t'es dégoûtée? T'aime pas les mecs dans mon genre? Ou t'es homo?

-Qu... Non, je... C'est pas... Voulu protester Orihime, avant de se sentir tomber par en arrière.

Elle s'accrocha aux épaules de Grimmjow, un peu effrayée, mais le bleuté suivit le mouvement et c'est en sentant le matelas dans son dos qu'elle saisit qu'il l'avait emmener dans sa chambre. Sa chambre à elle. Pour... Oh là là!

-Tu... M'observait aussi, non? Glissa-t-il à son oreille, avant d'entreprendre de lui retirer ses vêtements, s'étant quand à lui déjà débarrasser de son pantalon et son caleçon.

Orihime sentit son cœur battre de plus belle, quand il insinua son intérêt. Il avait deviner? Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas trop subtile, mais de là à comprendre qu'elle était intéressée... Et... Bon sang, cette langue!

Elle donna alors un coup de bassin, assez fort pour reprendre le dessus, car visiblement Grimmjow ne s'en attendait pas et roula pour être assise califourchon sur ses hanches. Il la regardait avec surprise, et utilisant sa force pour l'immobiliser d'une prise, lui fit un petit sourire ricanant.

-Bah quoi, tu croyais réussir à me dominer parce que je ne suis qu'une femme? Fit-elle, mutine. Tu m'as surprise la première fois, mais maintenant ça ne marcheras plus!

-... Mais t'es super musclée en fait! Fit le bleuté en regardant mieux le corps au dessus de lui.

En effet, la boxe avait donné à Orihime une silhouette mince et tonique, elle avait les épaules un peu plus large que la moyenne, possédait une belle plaquette d'abdominaux durcis par l'entrainement, des cuisses fermes, un fessier musclé, des bras capable de retenir l'imposant homme sous elle sans effort, malgré qu'il débattis un peu.

-T'as peur d'une femme? Rigola Orihime, amusée de son pouvoir sur l'homme.

-... Pas habitué à être... En dessous. Marmonna Grimmjow, abandonnant visiblement la lutte.

Profitant donc de sa nouvelle docilité, elle caressa de la main le corps musclé sous elle, et compris ce qui clochait dans la situation. La silhouette imposante était naturelle, mais pas du tout entraînée, cet homme ne devait faire aucun sport de sa vie et donc, n'était pas... Aussi fort qu'il devrait l'être. Elle faillit se moquer. Un peu. Mais elle préféra reporter son attention au torse très attirant qu'elle alla goûter du bout de la langue, déclenchant sur l'épiderme une série de frissons délicieux. Puis elle remarqua que depuis qu'elle était en position de dominance, Grimmjow ne la touchait plus. Il réagissait à son contact, mais n'y répondait pas...

Est-ce qu'elle l'avait effrayer à utiliser ainsi sa force?! Mais elle en avait assez d'être toujours la petite potiche silencieuse qui se faisait baiser par des abrutis qui ne pensait qu'à leurs plaisir et jamais au sien... Elle avait donc commencer à utiliser sa force naturelle pour prendre le dessus quand elle sentait que ça dégénérait... Et dans tous les cas où elle le fit, son copain du moment arrêtait tout et la quittait.

Bon, elle n'était pas tellement une coureuse de pantalon, elle n'avait du avoir que... Quatre? Non, cinq copains en tout dans sa vie. Le premier n'avait jamais voulu coucher avec elle (Voulant attendre le mariage...) les trois suivants avaient fuit après sa prise de "contrôle" et le dernier l'avait traitée comme une poupée gonflable lors de leur seul et unique session de sexe.

... Oui bon. Elle était en manque. Et Grimmjow... Était son type, sincèrement, même s'il était gay et puis peut-être qu'en fait il était bi vu qu'il l'avait séduite! Mais... Ah. En fait, il préférait sa personnalité gentille, douce et prévenante de sa vie de tous les jours...? Et la Orihime qui ressortait dans un lit... Le dégoûtait?

Elle se redressa, se décalant du corps dans l'idée de se lever pour aller s'habiller, enfin, voulu le faire mais... Des mains solides lui attrapa les hanches, l'immobilisant.

-Hé, où tu vas comme ça?

-Heu... Tu n'as... Enfin, t'avais l'air de ne pas... Aimer? Je veux dire...!

-Que t'es une S? Fit Grimmjow, en se redressant, la plaquant contre lui en l'entourant des bras.

S? C'était une sorte de code? Elle n'osa demander la signification et gigota un peu, le rouge aux joues. Elle portait encore son soutien-gorge, sa jupe et sa culotte, alors que Grimmjow était complètement nu. Orihime pouvait sentir l'érection de l'homme contre son bassin, et durant une fraction de seconde, se dit que c'était quand même pas mal de donner une érection à un gay... Avant de gémir bruyamment quand un coup de bassin fit frotter leur deux intimités ensembles. Bon sang, elle était tellement sensible, ça faisait si longtemps!

-M'en fiche que tu sois une S, si tu veux savoir ton Aizen me paie surtout pour jouer les M, donc j'ai l'habitude d'être passif, dans cet appart... Enfin, jamais avec une femme, c'est la première fois.

M, maintenant? La jeune femme voulu demander la signification des lettres, mais une bouche couvrit la sienne alors qu'elle entendit du bruit de tissu. Leur bassin se décollèrent, quelques secondes, la faisant grogner de frustration mais ce ne fut pas très long.

Quelques secondes après, avec une bouche affamée lui grignotant l'oreille et l'épaule, une main pétrissant sa fesse et l'autre écartant le tissu trempé de sa culotte, juste assez pour avoir accès... Il la pénétra. D'un coup. La sensation d'être soudainement empli à cet endroit précis, si sensible et un peu étroit depuis la dernière fois, la fit crier à la fois de plaisir et de douleur. Grimmjow laissa lui aussi échapper une sorte de gémissement/soupir, avant de lâcher, le nez dans le creux de son cou :

-Putain, c'est... Si mouillé et chaud... Étroit mais pas autant qu'un cul, c'est... Bizarre.

-Bah oui, baka, je ne suis pas un homme. Ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer en soupirant.

Vu sa réaction... Gay. Et première fois avec une femme. Oh là là... Mais... Il avait dit qu'il était habitué à être... Mené, ici... Donc... Qu'elle prenne un peu les devant était... Bon? Elle posa une main sur le haut du torse et poussa délicatement. À sa grande surprise, Grimmjow se laissa faire, s'allongeant à nouveau sous elle, les mains posés sur ses cuisses sans tenter de la contrôler. Il était vraiment... D'accord?

Le regard lagon brûlant de luxure qui parcourait son corps avec lenteur et... Envie, ne semblait pas être de la comédie. Orihime ravala sa salive, le désir s'enflammant dans ses veines et glissa ses mains dans son dos, pour ouvrir son soutien-gorge qui commençait à être assez gênant maintenant. Une fois sa poitrine libéré, elle laissa échapper un petit soupir et par réflexe, les attrapa pour les malaxer un peu. Une poitrine encombrante comme la sienne était douloureuse, quand passé toute la journée emprisonner dans des bouts de tissus. Un de ses doigts frôla un de ses tétons durcis et elle gémi, avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Grimmjow la regardait toujours avec un air affamé, et aussi curieux, son bassin bougeant très doucement, à peine, pour conserver une sensation de friction de son membre. C'était encore un peu douloureux... Orihime voulait s'habituer d'abord à la sensation, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Un doigt frôla alors son sein. Un doigt indéniablement masculin, elle n'hésita pas et attrapa la main du bleuté pour la poser sur son sein. Les doigts pétrirent la chair, le pouce massa le tétons durcis et elle sentit les muscles roulés sous ses cuisses. Grimmjow se redressa, ne lâchant pas du regard sa poitrine et en se cambrant, Orihime lui offrit toute la place qu'il lui faudrait. Une bouche chaude et vorace se posa sur son sein libre, allant immédiatement titiller le téton durci tandis que l'autre se fit harper de plus belle par une large main. La sensation était tellement plaisante qu'un gémissement plus fort que les autres passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Bordel de... C'est doux... Délicieux et... Si moelleux... Et chaud... Marmonnait Grimmjow en suçant chaque carré de chair qu'il pouvait attraper entre ses lèvres.

Se cambrer ainsi fit mouvoir la queue encore bien raide en elle, la faisant soupirer de plaisir. Elle voulait... Un peu plus... Elle commença à bouger elle aussi des hanches, s'appuyant d'un bras sur le matelas pour ne pas tomber, l'autre solidement accroché à la nuque de l'homme. Il bougea également, en réponse aux moindres de ses mouvements, et grogna de plaisir.

Quelque chose s'enflamma, entre eux. Les frictions, le goût de la peau de l'autre, leur soupir de plaisir, la situation actuelle... Tout sembla se fondre en un instant. Grimmjow renversa Orihime sur le dos, attrapant ses hanches à deux mains pour soulever son bassin et avoir un meilleur angle. Les jambes d'Orihime s'enroulèrent autour du bassin de l'homme et sa main se crispa sur sa nuque, ses ongles s'enfonçant un peu dans la chair. Leur lèvres se cherchèrent pour se coller dans un baiser brûlant, avide et si bon qu'ils le recommencèrent plusieurs fois. Les coups de butoir de Grimmjow s'accélérait, des vagues de plaisir la traversait de toute part et sa voix partait dans des tons qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru être capable d'émettre.

C'était tellement différent et pourtant tellement meilleur que toutes ses autres fois!

La bouche de Grimmjow se cessait de grignoter son épaule, son cou et son oreille, ses mains parcouraient son corps à la recherche du moindre de ses points faibles. Son visage était crispé, ses épaules tremblaient un peu et ses lèvres avides laissaient échappés des petits sons agréables à entendre, qui la faisait frissonner. Orihime tourna la tête, sa bouche se posa au coin de son oreille et elle demanda, en gémissant sous un coup plus vicieux que les autres :

-Est-ce que... C'est bon?

Il était gay à la base, après tout... Et ces mots, lorsqu'il avait commencer à se rapprocher d'elle, que Sosuke-san avait déjà payer, qu'il ne fallait pas... Gaspiller la marchandise... Il était... Une sorte de prostitué...? Est-ce qu'il... Faisait semblant de prendre du plaisir avec elle?

Le regard lagon se tourna vers elle, un voile assombrissant leur couleur normalement clair, avec une lueur nouvelle et impossible à identifier pour Orihime. Il eu alors un sourire étrange, comme triste mais sans larmes, et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Hum. Ouais, c'est bon. Répondit-il en l'enlaçant, ralentissant un peu ses mouvements plus bas.

-Même si tu... Enfin... C'était avec Sosuke-san, à la base, que tu allais...

-Oui. C'est même... Meilleur. Avoua le bleuté, en enfonçant son visage dans le cou gracile de la jeune femme.

Meilleur? Que voulait-il sous-entendre par là? Orihime n'osa poser la question et leur étreinte se fini quelques minutes plus tard, dans une langueur et une sensualité qui leur donna des frissons, n'ayant ni l'un ni l'autre jamais connu un tel panel de sensation au court d'une étreinte charnelle. Grimmjow s'écroula contre Orihime, l'écrasant légèrement de son poids mais la jeune femme n'en avait que faire, elle ne sentait presque pas la douleur.

Elle prit encore quelques secondes à revenir de son orgasme, avant de doucement enlacer l'homme contre elle, qui ne bougea pas. Sa respiration lente lui fit croire un moment qu'il s'était endormi, mais les mains chaudes toujours dans son dos commencèrent alors à caresser sa peau avec douceur. Il avait toujours son visage contre elle, et après être sortit de son intimité, avait reprit une position plus confortable, collé contre son corps. Elle enlaça ses épaules larges d'un bras, l'autre remontant un peu plus haut pour glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure épaisse. Elle fut surprise de leur douceur, on aurait dit... De la fourrure de chat. Cet homme était en fait... Un gros matou. Cela fit sourire Orihime, elle aimait beaucoup les chats, c'était son animal favori!

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, leur respiration calme et lente étant la seule chose qui venait briser le silence, tandis que les minutes s'égrenait sur le cadran digital sur la table de chevet d'Orihime. Elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir de plus en plus et entrouvrit les lèvres pour doucement commencer à parler, d'une voix un peu rauque :

-Hé...

-Hm? Fit Grimmjow, après quelques secondes, la voix également endormie.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais... Encore un fois, avec moi...

Elle n'osait mettre de véritable mots sur ce qui venait de se passer. N'avaient-ils vraiment fait que baiser? Il y avait eu trop de sentiment pour que ce ne soit que du sexe... Mais de là... À parler d'amour? Elle ne le connaissait même pas! Et lui non plus. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parler avant ce soir et c'était purement une attirance physique mutuelle qui les avait conduit dans son lit. Mais... Elle avait vraiment apprécier ce moment. Et voulait en avoir d'autres.

Grimmjow bougea et se souleva pour la surplomber, la regardant avec ce sourire mi-triste mi-quelque chose, avant de fermer les yeux et de poser son front sur le sien.

-Tu... Ne devrais pas me faire ce genre de promesse.

Alors qu'il disait ses mots, une main vint tendrement lui caresser la joue, frôlant ses lèvres, remontant vers sa tempe attrapant et lissant quelques mèches de cheveux roux. Orihime cligna des yeux, surprise.

-Hein...? Pourquoi?

Pourquoi parlait-il de promesse? Elle lui avait promit quelque chose, en lui demandant de... D'avoir d'autres moments comme ça? Et ce visage... Mais Grimmjow ne répondit pas à sa question, se contentant de rire doucement et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de se recoucher auprès d'elle, dans la même position qu'avant. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire ou dire, il lui prit la main pour la reposer dans ses cheveux à son emplacement initial. C'était un oui, ou un non, au final? Mais comprenant qu'il ne souhaitait visiblement pas en parler, Orihime reprit son massage capillaire. Elle songea que ce Grimmjow devait être du type à donner des réponses bizarres aux questions qu'il ne voulait pas répondre et après quelques minutes, sentit le sommeil la prendre.

* * *

Du moins... Croyait-elle qu'il n'était que quelqu'un comme ça. Mais au réveil, elle comprit.

-Bon sang, Orihime! Tout mon argent, mes bijoux et tous mes objets de valeurs ont disparu! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?! Hurlais Sosuke à travers l'appartement, visiblement fouillant partout.

Ah. Il s'était servit d'elle, en fait. L'occupant, avant de l'endormir d'épuisement pour après piller à son aise tout l'appartement. Lorsqu'elle entendit que même la machine à café avait été volée, elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

Ce Grimmjow, alors!

Elle n'éprouvait pas vraiment de colère. Certes, elle avait été un peu utilisé par ce type mais en même temps... Sa fin de soirée avait été très délicieuse, elle ne pouvait se le cacher. Et puis son sac à main était toujours à côté de son futon, et elle y voyait encore son vieux téléphone portable et son portefeuille. Ses seuls bijoux, ses deux pinces à cheveux en forme de fleur à six pétales, étaient posés soigneusement sur sa table de chevet, avec un petit papier. Ses pinces étaient pourtant fabriqué avec de l'argent véritable, si Grimmjow aurait voulu dévaliser la maison, il n'aurait pas hésité à les embarquer avec lui...

Et puis, il y avait le papier.

Où à l'intérieur, une adresse mail était inscrite, lui donnant une partie de la réponse de Grimmjow.

C'était... Peut-être l'occasion de changer un peu. D'arrêter d'être la Orihime au chômage qui ne faisait rien d'autre dans la vie que de profiter de la gentillesse de son ami, et passant ses soirées à l'extérieur à dépenser son argent. D'arrêter de se laisser emporter par la vie, et tenter par elle-même quelque chose.

Et son premier pas serait, après s'être habillée, d'aller calmer son ami qui s'énervait de plus en plus dans le salon et commençait (un peu) à lui taper sur les nerfs, à se plaindre de la perte de sa montre en or, l'empêchant de rêvasser de sa nuit passée, bordel!

* * *

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre! Je tiens à préciser que dans l'histoire originale, le personnage de Grimmjow est l'Uke du couple et celui d'Orihime est le Seme. J'aurai put donc inverser les rôles, mais voir un Grimmjow soumis au désir d'une femme qui sais ce qu'elle veux (enfin, ça reste Orihime...) Était une idée qui me plaisait pas mal. Je vous rassure/vous déçois tout de suite ; Ce n'est pas une fiction SM, il n'y a rien de ce genre, juste parfois des allusions mais qui ne reste que des allusions, comme un jeu.

Comment avez-vous trouver ma petite Orihime? Et Grimmjow? Et Aizen? J'ai voulu aller avec des persos peu commun pour cette scène, pour une fois que c'est Aizen qui se fait avoir, ahah! J'espère que ça vous à plut, je publierai la suite demain!

Bisou à tous  
RedChi-san.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre deux! Celui-ci est le plus court de cette fanfic, tout simplement car il y a un peu moins de description que les autres, et un peu moins d'action. Mais il reste intéressant, car on y apprend des choses intéressantes sur Grimmjow et aussi sur Orihime.

J'ai voulu garder le style de récit de l'oeuvre originale, dans lequel un chapitre était une scène dans le quotidien de nos deux personnages, où leur sentiments maladroits et leur vision différente de la vie se confrontait, parfois cela fini mal, parfois cela fini en queue de poisson... J'essaie de transposer la même ambiance dans cette fanfiction. Je raconte un peu en description ce qui c'est passer entre les deux scènes, mais cela reste un peu flou... Je laisse votre imagination inventer ce qui aurait put se produire entre eux durant ce temps!

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, bisou!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Orihime soupira. Bon. C'était officiel, cette pièce... Était beaucoup trop petite! Elle se redressa pour s'assoir, repoussant un peu la couverture. Elle regarda un peu partout autour d'elle, notant la présence beaucoup trop encombrante des plats vides à emporté qui avait composé leur diner la veille au soir, les sacs poubelles qu'elle devait sortir au plus vite pour éviter d'empester le reste de l'étage et le fatras habituel également.

La pièce devait faire quoi... Une vingtaine de mètre carré? Ce n'était qu'un petit studio de 35m², avec une petite salle de bain où tenait de peine et misère une douche, une petite toilette et un lavabo. La pièce principale était faites de plancher en latte de bois, des murs plutôt épais (puisqu'elle n'entendait jamais les voisins) et d'un plafonnier muni d'un ventilateur, pratique pour l'été. Du moins, elle l'espérait... C'était encore l'hiver. Elle frissonna d'ailleurs à la fraicheur de la pièce et tendit la main pour attraper un t-shirt.

Car oui, la pièce était si petite que c'était juste mission impossible d'avoir le moindre meuble de rangement. Il n'y avait qu'un placard, à côté de la salle de bain, où était rangé la plupart des objets du quotidien, la bouilloire, le balais, des sacs, leurs chaussures d'été, un mini-frigo et le four à micro-onde. Il y avait également un bac contenant le peu de vaisselle qu'ils possédaient, deux tasses, deux assiettes et deux bols, avec un petit stock de baguettes. Dans un guéridon sans tiroir, juste à côté du placard, reposait un panier où était ranger les sachets de thés et de cafés instantanés, une boite de biscuits secs et quelques autres petits trucs à grignoter, facile à conserver.

À côté du futon deux place il y avait le seul appareil électronique avec vraiment de la valeur, une petite télévision à écran plat et un lecteur DVD, reposant sur une boite de bois. Juste à côté, une petite table basse avec un autre bordel qu'Orihime allait devoir ramasser, décidément... Il y avait aussi quelques piles de livres et de magasines, une boite de mouchoir trainait par là avec d'autres objets. La pièce avait une troisième porte, mais qui ne donnait que sur un couloir horizontal vers la droite, donnant sur la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre, très petite, dont les épais rideaux masquaient les rayons du soleil en tout temps.

Elle enfila un T-shirt qui n'était clairement pas à elle vu comment elle flottait dedans et inspecta le reste de ses quelques vêtements. Être pauvre voulait malheureusement dire devoir souvent porter les mêmes pièces de vêtements, sans possibilité de les laver entre-temps. Elle trouva un pantalon assez prometteur (l'autre avait une tâche de sauce aux tomates) et voulu chercher dans sa pile de chemisette de quoi se mettre à la place du T-shirt, quand un grondement l'arrêta.

-Tu fais quoi? J'essaie de dormir, moi... Purée, ça caille!

Elle tourna la tête en sursautant, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le gros dormeur à côté d'elle se réveille si facilement. Un bras l'attrapa par la taille et la tira, la ramenant dans le lit en boule contre un torse qui affichait plusieurs traces de morsures et de suçons. Gloup...

-Grimmjow... Fit-elle en voulant sortir de l'étreinte.

Mais il ne serra qu'encore plus fort, la faisant soupirer et se laissa câliner par son... Son quoi d'ailleurs? C'était peut-être aussi bizarre que sa précédente situation...

Après leur nuit passer ensemble et avoir calmer en deux claques Sosuke-san, Orihime lui avait annoncer son désir de déménager prochainement. L'homme en avait été très surpris, voir même complètement sous le choc, et n'avait plus dit un mot. Elle avait alors commencer à se chercher un travail, plus sérieusement qu'avant, passant de nombreuses entrevues dans l'espoir de décrocher quelques choses. Mais pour le moment, les seuls qui l'avait rappeler lui avait demander de porter des vêtements mettant en valeur son corps, pour un travail plus... Personnel. Elle avait refuser net.

Non mais merde, elle n'était pas désespéré à ce point!

C'est dans ces pérégrinations à travers la ville qu'elle avait trouver le courage de contacter Grimmjow avec l'adresse mail. Ils s'étaient écrits, un peu et s'étaient rapidement revue pour des discussions plus... Charnelle. Et aussi bon que la première fois.

Il lui avait proposer, après leurs troisièmes roulades dans un lit, d'emménager avec lui, que ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde. Pour elle, vu qu'il vivait au centre-ville et donc avait accès à tout, à peu près... Pour lui, vu qu'il pourrait la voir tout le temps et pour Aizen, qui était assez insistant sur son départ après son choc.

À croire qu'il avait changer de personnalité en court de route. Bref, Orihime avait donc prit ses deux sacs (dont un était son sac à main) et avait emménager dans ce minuscule studio avec Grimmjow, depuis maintenant un mois.

-Grimmjow, j'ai un entrevu aujourd'hui... Fit-elle doucement, après plusieurs minutes de câlins.

Elle ne savait trop ce qu'ils étaient, en fait. Ils couchaient ensemble sur une base régulière, Grimmjow la câlinait dès qu'il le pouvait (Cet à dire au moins dix ou vingt fois par jour) et elle-même le prenait souvent dans ses bras, ils s'embrassaient pour se saluer, pour se dire au-revoir, durant leurs sessions sexes, après, avant, ils prenaient des douches ensembles (pour économiser l'eau, la cabine était trop petite pour plus que de simple douches avec caresses appuyés.) et se collaient devant un film le samedi soir, parce que les programmes du samedi étaient gratuit.

Mais en même temps... Orihime ne savait trop s'ils étaient vraiment un couple. Jamais Grimmjow ou elle ne donnait de surnom à l'autre, ils ne s'échangeaient aucune paroles d'amour ou même tendre, Orihime pouvait passer une soirée hors de l'appartement sans que cela n'inquiète le bleuté et inversement, l'homme pouvait disparaitre pendant deux jours sans dire un mot... Et puis, même après avoir passé un mois à vivre avec lui, elle ne savait toujours rien de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ni son passé, ni son métier, elle ne lui connaissait aucun ami, aucune famille, pas même un ex, si on ne comptait pas Sosuke-san!

C'était un homme plein de mystères, et Orihime ne savait jamais à quoi il pensait réellement. Ni même comment il la voyait, elle. Comme son amante? Sa petite amie? Ou comme une simple colocataire avec extra?

-Pourquoi l'entrevue...? T'as pas besoin de te préoccuper de l'argent, j'vais en recevoir plein aujourd'hui, c'est bon. Fit Grimmjow, en la relâchant quand même.

-Je ne veux plus me faire entretenir. Répliqua Orihime en fronçant des sourcils. Et puis, il faut que je paie ma part de loyer, c'est injuste sinon que tu paye tout!

-Tss... T'es vraiment une fille sérieuse, toi... Soupira-t-il.

-Tu dis ça comme si ce serait une mauvaise chose. Répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Elle roula pour attraper une petite culotte et son pantalon, avant de se redresser dans l'idée d'aller se laver avant de se changer (Le sexe, même avec condom, laissait toujours des traces...) puis demanda en fronçant des sourcils, quand l'info monta dans son cerveau.

-Attend... D'où viens tout cet argent au fait? Tu payes toujours en cash...

-Oh, ça viens de mon boulot... On va appeler ça un job à mi-temps? Répondit Grimmjow en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Et quel job à mi-temps avait un salaire aussi gros? Pour les épiceries de ces dernières semaines, Orihime avait supposer que l'argent venait de la vente des affaires de Sosuke-san que Grimmjow avait volé, mais il n'avait quand même pas obtenu assez d'argent pour également payer les factures et le loyer? Et ce job...

Oh. C'était l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur lui! Elle se rapprocha donc de Grimmjow et s'accroupit face à lui pour être à sa hauteur.

-C'est quoi ton job à mi-temps, alors? Pas un truc louche ou dangereux au moins?

Si c'était comme dans les films de mafia, Grimmjow était garde-du-corps d'un parrain ou pire, un tueur à gage!? Oh là là, mais alors elle serait la petite amie d'un mafieux, la cata...! Ou pas? Mais si bon sang, les petites amies de mafieux finissaient toujours veuve ou tuée dans les films...! Heu... Pour être veuve, il fallait être mariée, et elle n'était pas mariée à Grimmjow... Alors c'était bon? Mais elle était son amante, la police la verrait sans aucun doute comme une complice s'ils chopaient son... Truc! Elle allait devoir aller le sauver, comme dans les films d'actions! Mais avec ses seules connaissances de boxe, elle serait inutile face à un flingue! Elle allait donc devoir chercher de quoi se défendre et donc voler un fusil pour elle... Mais elle ne savait pas tirer!

-Je vais apprendre à tirer au fusil, promis! Fit-elle, la détermination brûlant dans ses yeux.

Grimmjow cligna des yeux, visiblement un peu perdu mais sourit d'amusement et ricana.

-Okay... Mais je te rassure, c'est rien de vraiment louche ou dangereux, donc...

-Ah. J'ai encore déliré... Oups? Fit Orihime, en rougissant.

Grimmjow eu un sourire amusé et lui attrapa le bout du nez, ce qui la fit sursauter et rire également. Puis le bleuté leva un sourcil en disant :

-Si t'es si curieuse, tu n'as qu'à venir ce soir, pour m'aider au boulot.

-Hein? Moi, je... Pourrais aider?

Sérieusement? Il lui proposait sérieusement qu'elle le suive à son travail si mystérieux? Et qui payait bien? Elle était curieuse, certes, mais... C'était pas un peu... Bizarre? Et puis, en quoi elle pourrait aider?

-Ouais, ce soir ça devrait être sûr.

-Sûr? Répéta-t-elle, dubitative.

Ok, là c'était louche. Orihime croisa des bras, suspicieuse et Grimmjow lui fit un sourire amusé, visiblement la voir aussi méfiante était son passe-temps favoris du moment. Il fini par se lever (sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller un minimum, déclenchant un concert de rougissement chez la pauvre jeune femme) et la soulever pour l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Allez, à la douche! On va te trouver de jolis vêtements pour ce soir... Et je m'occupe de tes cheveux!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, ses cheveux?!

* * *

Oh... Elle comprenait maintenant. C'était donc ainsi que...

Orihime était... Très mal à l'aise. Elle était assise sur un large canapé assez confortable, portant son unique jean qui lui moulait les cuisses, et un haut en laine vert feuille à col roulé et sans manche que Grimmjow lui avait acheté, car faute d'avoir rien d'autre de sexy selon lui. Il l'avait emmener dans un centre commercial après leur douche commune et ils y était resté jusqu'à assez tard dans l'après-midi, pour passer le temps. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffé par l'homme, qui s'était révélé très doué de ses mains pour manipuler une chevelure abondante comme la sienne, et les avait relevé en un demi-chignon dont les mèches retombait doucement sur sa nuque.

Si seulement ils étaient ailleurs, elle aurait put profiter de sa jolie coiffure et son nouveau vêtement pour faire un peu la belle, aller danser, quelque chose quoi...! Mais le travail de Grimmjow se trouvait être...

Non vraiment, elle avait été si stupide de ne pas avoir deviner plus tôt!

Une musique basse jouait, donnant une ambiance intime à la salle pourtant très grande, mais assombrie par des lumières rouges et violettes, et autour de la table était assit... Trois vieux hommes facilement dans la cinquantaine passé, portant des costumes hors de prix, des chaussures Italiennes et des montres en or au poignet. Certains semblaient plus jeunes, mais quand même au dessus de la trentaine.

Et bordel...?!

Grimmjow était assit en face d'elle, discutant avec un grand sourire avec un homme en costume qui n'hésitait pas à poser ses mains dans des endroits qui franchement... L'énervait, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi! Si seulement elle pouvait brûler cette putain de main qui se frottait à la cuisse de son...! Arg, elle n'était même pas sensé être aussi en colère pourtant! Elle avait ce qu'elle voulait, non? Orihime savait enfin où et dans quoi travaillait Grimmjow, bravo, hourra, des applaudissements!

Un homme dans la soixantaine passé se pencha vers elle, les joues déjà rougies par l'alcool et lui fit un sourire graveleux. Oh bon sang, non, elle était pleinement satisfaite avec le jeune homme qui était assit maintenant trop loin à son goût, pas question de subir les avances d'un... D'un vieux pervers pédophile!

Ses poings la démangeaient...

-Tu es une petite nouvelle toi! Tu es toute crispée, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne mord pas!

C'est elle qui allait mordre quelqu'un avant la fin de la soirée, merde!

Elle aurait beaucoup voulu répondre un truc pareil. Sauf que voilà.

Elle était la seule dans cette pièce à être crispée par la situation. Grimmjow, en face d'elle... N'était même pas un peu dégouté. Et maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il était bien sortit avec Sosuke-san avant, qui avait 43 ans... (Enfin, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle n'en était plus sûre...) Il était même gay, à la base, non? Alors un endroit pareil, il devait se sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau. Et taper un scandale risquerait de lui faire perdre son boulot... Orihime ignorait comment il allait réagir, si cela arrivait.

Voir même si elle avait le droit de taper un scandale et enfoncer son poing profondément dans les dents de l'autre connard qui maintenant avait glisser sa putain de main dans le dos de son amant!

Et qui osait descendre! Pas là, c'était zone interdite!

Orihime ferma les yeux pour endiguer la colère qui lui traversait le corps par puissantes vagues et les rouvrit pour se forcer à faire un joli sourire à l'homme à côté d'elle.

Tout en se décalant de quelques centimètres, au cas-où.

-Oui... Je suis un peu nerveuse. Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Arg. Qu'on la flingue. Qu'un mafieux entre maintenant, et hurle au braquage avec un accent russe. Qu'elle joue les héroïnes et tabasse quelqu'un légalement. S'il vous plait...

Elle ne se connaissait pas un côté si violent!

-Tu es toute mignonne! Rigola un autre homme. Quel âge as-tu?

-Heu... Vingt-qua/

-Elle vient de fêter ses vingt ans! La coupa alors Grimmjow.

Orihime lui envoya un regard blasé. 24 ans n'était quand même pas SI vieux que ça ici? Les vieux autours en rigolèrent, et elle en profita pour se pencher vers Grimmjow.

-C'est quoi, ça...? Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, mécontente. Il est hors de question que je fasse...

-T'en fait pas! Je te l'ai dit, c'est sûr ce soir, ça n'ira pas plus loin!

-Comment ça ce soir?!

Elle ne put continuer, un type dans le milieu de la trentaine leur jeta un regard interrogateur, plus lucide que les autres et Grimmjow se glissa sur la banquette pour aller le coller, avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Et en deux phrases, un regard appuyé et un bras s'enroulant autour de la taille du type, celui-ci était complètement emballé.

...

Depuis... Combien de temps, Grimmjow pratiquait-il ce métier, pour être aussi... Efficace?

Il lui avait assuré que ça n'irait pas loin ce soir... Donc... Les autres soirs, il devait... Mais il ne l'avait pas dit, non? Et puis, il l'avait elle, il ne pouvait pas être en manque, puisqu'ils le faisait presque tous les jours... Grimmjow n'était pas...?

À nouveau des mains s'approchèrent d'elle, une se posa sur son bras et l'autre sur sa cuisse, la raidissant à nouveau. Mais se rappelant s'être promise de ne pas gâcher le travail de Grimmjow (qui quand même était leur seul source de revenu puisqu'elle était encore au chômage) elle ravala sa colère et se contenta de repousser gentiment les approches trop directe. Mais son agacement du rester visible, car environ une demi-heure après, Grimmjow fini par dire aux types de la table d'y aller mollo avec elle, qu'elle n'était pas une habituée du milieu.

Elle tenu bon une bonne partie de la soirée, aidée de quelques verres, à écouter patiemment les plaintes et les blagues stupides de ces hommes. Hommes qui, elle fini par le comprendre, n'avait en tête qu'à passer du bon temps avec de la belle compagnie (Elle comprenait, mais n'approuvait pas du tout.) et accessoirement quelques... Extras. Orihime ne voulu pas du tout savoir ce qu'ils sous-entendaient par extras... Mais alors que la salle commençait à se vider, et que la soirée s'égrenait maintenant pas mal sur le petit matin, elle ne put en supporter plus.

-Excusez-moi, je vais me rafraichir un peu. Sourit-elle faussement en reposant son verre à moitié plein d'une excellente Margarita.

Les hommes lui assurèrent qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps, certain en l'appelant Chérie ou Mignonne, et elle fuit presque en courant.

Oh, merde. Pas de toilette pour femmes... Putain, évidemment, c'était un bâtiment pour les gays! Elle était la seule fille "escort" du soir, Grimmjow l'avait présenté comme étant la surprise du jour! Arg.

Elle poussa la porte de la toilette des hommes d'un bon coup, effrayant un type efféminé qui fuit en voyant le regard noir d'Orihime. Tant mieux, elle avait la paix!

La jeune rouquine se passa de l'eau sur le visage plusieurs fois, soufflant en se marmonnant des menaces à propos de ces putains de vieux pervers qui pensaient pouvoir putain de tout avoir avec leur putain de pognon, puis entendit la porte être ouverte.

-OCCUPÉ! Hurla-t-elle, furax d'être dérangée même dans les toilettes.

-Ouh là, t'es si furieuse que ça?

Elle tourna la tête pour fusiller du regard Grimmjow, qui verrouilla la porte des toilettes derrière lui.

-Ça va pas?

-J'ai l'air de péter la forme, abruti? Railla-t-elle, en s'essuyant les mains.

-Ok, j'vois que t'as jamais du faire ça mais t'es vraiment en pétard... Soit t'a tes règles -hé, je te rappel que le meurtre c'est un crime- soit t'es furax sur ce que t'as vu ici... Mais tu sais, c'est normal ce genre de plan.

-D'attirer de vieux friqués pour leur piquer leur pognon avec deux sourires et une branlette? Ironisa-t-elle.

Grimmjow ricana, puis haussa les épaules. Son air nonchalant coupa un peu Orihime dans son élan. Ce type... S'en fichait d'être un... Gigolo?

-Ce qui est ironique, c'est que n'importe qui peut se faire de l'argent facile comme ça, c'est pas que les jeunes filles qui peuvent. Les mecs comme moi ont juste à jouer un peu les durs, puis à rouler du cul et hop, des tas de vieux richards se mettent en tête de me "dompter". Fastoche.

Il avait l'air... Tellement sûr de lui. À l'aise, alors qu'il était ouvertement en train de parler de vendre son corps à son amante... Celle avec qui il vivait au quotidien, et pas que pour coucher...

Cela blessa Orihime. L'idée qu'il... Mais pourquoi elle avait aussi... Oh.

Oh non.

-... Et maintenant...? Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer à la maison? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, toute colère envolée.

Grimmjow fut surpris de son brusque revirement, mais ne la questionna pas et haussa plutôt les épaules.

-Mouais... D'ici encore vingt ou trente minutes, ça devrait être bon. Putain, ça à quand même été chiant cette soirée.

Oh? Alors... Grimmjow aussi n'avait pas aimer la soirée? Donc, il jouait la comédie? Orihime voulu lui poser la question mais le bleuté fini, un regard agacé sur l'un des lavabos.

-Ça aurait été quand même vachement plus simple et plus payant de juste couché avec eux, je trouve.

Orihime s'immobilisa dans son mouvement. Est-ce qu'on venait juste de briser quelque chose dans la pièce? Ah, non. C'était elle. En elle. Fracasser en mille morceaux par terre. Idiote petite rouquine, qui a cru aux contes de fées alors qu'elle n'était pas une princesse, et lui pas un prince. Stupide Orihime. Elle se composa un visage neutre, le plus possible, et détourna le regard.

-Hé... T'inquiète, ça sera pas long. Et puis, j'ai des principes quand même. Pense que ça va régler nos problèmes de loyer. Fit doucement Grimmjow en venant l'enlacer.

Et au lieu de le repousser, elle fondit contre elle et attrapa ses biceps pour s'y appuyer, se redressant en allant chercher ses lèvres. Il lui accorda un baiser doux, simple, auquel elle s'y accrocha. Stupide Orihime.

-Allez, on y retourne. Si tu en a marre, tu peux rester à côté de moi. Fit gentiment Grimmjow.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de hocher la tête. Elle était une idiote.

Elle devrait tout arrêter maintenant. Partir en courant, après lui avoir fait goûter à son uppercut droit en pleine mâchoire, reprendre ses affaires, déménager à nouveau, refaire sa vie loin de lui... Mais en même temps... Elle ne pouvait pas. Parce que même si elle ne savait rien de lui... Même si elle ne comprenait pas son comportement, même s'il semblait toujours hors de ce monde...

Elle était tombé amoureuse.

Elle ne pouvait donc rien faire.

-On pourra déménager dans un endroit plus grand, tu verras. Lui glissa Grimmjow avant de retourner sur la banquette, elle sur ses talons.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Orihime n'était rien pour le bleuté. La preuve... Il faisait des projets avec elle. Comme trouver un appartement, plutôt que de rester dans leur minuscule studio. C'était... Déjà bien, de la part d'un Escort-boy, non?

* * *

-Hé, Orihime, y'a l'un des PDG que t'as vu l'autre soir, un certain Barragan au téléphone... Il veut te revoir, apparemment tu l'as sacrément bien emballé, ça te dit? Fit soudainement Grimmjow, en posant son téléphone portable contre son épaule pour couvrir sa voix.

BOOM ! Le bleuté sursauta au bruit monstrueux et tourna la tête, pour voir avec stupéfaction la table basse détruite, le poing d'Orihime bien enfoncé au milieu des débris. La jeune rouquine releva ensuite la tête, lentement, et lui jeta un regard de tueuse en séries, qui le fit paniquer un instant. Elle n'allait pas le tuer, hein?

Elle articula silencieusement : "J'en fais de la pâté pour rat d'égouts, s'il pose un seul regard sur moi."

-... Désolé, elle n'est pas intéressée, elle a... Des arguments percutants. Fit-il à son interlocuteur au bout de l'appareil.

Puis raccrocha. Ok, prochain objectif... Calmer la demoiselle qui semblait être rentré dans une sorte de transe de destruction, vu qu'elle continuait à frapper la table maintenant en morceaux...

Objectif qui fut rempli assez facilement en fait. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle le regarda peut-être quoi... Cinq secondes? Puis poussa un cri de colère avant de lui sauter dessus.

Et lui arracher ses vêtements.

-Jamais... Tu ne te fera un de ces vieux cons, tu me le promet? Parce que je ne promet pas être capable de ne pas exploser si... Fit Orihime, une lueur très dangereuse dans les yeux.

-Wow, non, pas question putain! Pas quand j'ai une tigresse comme toi dans les bras! Protesta aussitôt Grimmjow, avant de pleinement saisir la raison de la colère d'Orihime. J'vais pas te tromper... J'apprécie beaucoup d'être avec toi... C'est pour ça que j'ai demander au patron de me donner que des soirs où c'est tranquille, comme hier soir.

-...Tu me le jure?

-Oui, c'est juré, sur tout ce que j'ai, précieux ou pas! Je ne le fait, et ne veux le faire qu'avec toi... Hime.

La rouquine sursauta au surnom, rougit comme une tomate avant de fondre comme un chocolat au soleil contre lui, maintenant très câline. C'était assez spectaculaire, ces changements d'avis et d'émotions, comme une girouette un brin folle... Mais Grimmjow appréciait cette girouette folle, et n'avait aucune envie de la remplacer... Pour le moment.

Puis soudainement Orihime sursauta, criant de surprise et bondit hors de ses bras pour aller s'enfermer dans la toilette. Heu, what?

-Hime, ça va...? Demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

... Putain, elle n'était quand même pas enceinte, avec les hormones en feu et les envies bizarres?! Ils s'étaient tout le temps protéger et Orihime prenait la pilule! Puis un brin de filet de voix lui parvenu...

-... Grimmjow... J'ai...

-... Pitié, ne me dit pas que t'es enceinte. Fit Grimmjow, très, très désespéré.

-Oh non, c'est même le contraire! Je... J'ai mes règles.

Ah. Oh. Heu... Attendez, quoi? Ses règles, elle avait donc vraiment ses règles au final? Mais alors, hier soir, c'était vraiment à cause de ses saloperies qu'elle était aussi bizarre?! Puis la rouquine dit quelque chose qui le fit tomber (littéralement) sur le cul :

-... Je n'ai plus de tampon.

Oh putain!

* * *

Et le chapitre fini sur la découverte de Grimmjow sur un aspect de la vie des femmes qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit avant. T'en fait pas Grimmjow, dans quatre ou cinq jours, ce sera fini... Pour un mois, héhé. Cette scène ce voulait plus comique que réaliste, je sais que ce n'est pas toutes les filles qui pètent les plombs et sont sujettes aux changements brutaux de taux d'hormones durant ces périodes. Mais voir une Orihime clairement jalouse, colérique et violente, et l'écrire, est une autre chose que j'ai beaucoup aimer écrire! Quand à Grimmjow... C'est un enfoiré, tout simplement. Pauvre Hime... Et le prochain chapitre ne va pas arranger son cas!

Est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous qui sont aller lire le petit manga yaoi dont je parlais au dernier chapitre? Et pour Grimmjow et Orihime, comment les avez-vous trouver?

Bisou à tous  
RedChi-san.


	3. Chapter 3

Excusez-moi pour le retard, voici le chapitre trois! Mais depuis hier, une canicule sans nom est tombée dans mon coin de pays, au québec et c'était juste impossible d'envisager d'ouvrir mon ordi par une telle chaleur... Je vis malheureusement dans un appartement où il n'y a pas d'air climatisé, donc on endure la chaleur avec des ventilateurs... Bref.

Je m'excuse donc et profite de la matinée qui n'est pas le point culminant de la canicule d'aujourd'hui pour publier le troisième chapitre. Dans celui-ci, Grimmjow n'est pas beaucoup présent physiquement, mais on parle beaucoup de lui! Apparition également d'un nouveau personnage que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!

Oh et un dernier petit message... Je vois que ma fiction à attirer pas mal de lecteur (Mon compteur de vue s'élève à presque 100 vues pour 2 chapitres) cependant pas un seul d'entre vous ne m'a laisser de petits commentaires... Je suis du genre à me décourager d'écrire si je n'ai pas l'opinion des gens sur ce que je fais, j'aimerais donc s'il vous plais que vous laissiez une trace de votre passage, même si c'est juste un petit "J'aime" ou "J'aime pas", ça prend six secondes à peine! (Oui, j'ai déjà fait le test avec un chrono en main, ça prend vraiment environ 6 secondes laisser un petit "J'aime" en commentaire.) Je pense donc que vous pouvez vous permettre de perdre ce petit six secondes pour donner un peu de courage à une lectrice qui perd confiance en elle très facilement.

Voilà, merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire cette note, bisou à tous, passez une agréable journée (ou autre si vous n'êtes pas le matin chez vous) et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

La pièce était silencieuse, alors qu'Orihime dormait paisiblement dans le futon, seule. Grimmjow avait quitter le nid une paire d'heure plus tôt pour aller travailler, et n'avait pas tenter de la réveiller, pour une fois qu'elle dormait paisiblement. La semaine avait été compliqué, les règles de la dame n'avaient pas du tout été de tout repos, entre la douleur des crampes d'estomac, ses hormones en feu qui lui donnait beaucoup d'agressivité et sa force quasi surnaturelle qui avait donner beaucoup de problème à Grimmjow... Il avait du remplacer la table basse deux fois, la bouilloire et le micro-onde après de violentes rencontres avec le sol en béton à l'extérieur, et réparer trois fois un murs, pour cause de lancer d'objets de manière plutôt... Intense.

Et purée, les trucs dont elles avaient besoin pour... Endigué le flot, c'était une véritable arnaque! Hors de prix! Il allait déposé une plainte, on n'a pas idée de faire dépenser autant d'argent aux filles qui souffraient durant cette période uniquement pour une protection et un antidouleur! (En plus l'antidouleur n'avait fonctionné qu'à moitié...)

Mais heureusement, ce cauchemar avait cessé la veille. Enfin, cessé pour un mois. Au grand désespoir du bleuté, qui n'aurait jamais cru que les femmes vivaient un tel enfer, une fois par mois!

C'était donc pour qu'elle puisse se reposer qu'il était partit au travail sans un bruit. Orihime tourna dans le futon, en laissant passé un souffle apaisé entre ses lèvres courbées d'amusement. Quelque soit son rêve, elle devait s'y amuser. Malheureusement, Orihime était en phase de réveil, les brumes de sommeil la quittait peu à peu, mais elle resta malgré tout allongée, les yeux fermées.

Elle était si bien!

Le son ténu de la porte s'ouvrant ne la fit pas plus bouger. Elle avait dormi plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, s'il était déjà revenu du travail... Alors que les pas s'approchait, elle émergeait un peu plus, puis elle entendit Grimmjow s'accroupir à côté du lit. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour l'accueillir, quand un "chtack!" se fit, à quelques centimètre de son visage, la faisant sursauter. Elle rouvrit les yeux brusquement.

Et vit la lame du couteau profondément enfoncé dans l'oreiller, à tout juste deux ou trois centimètres de son visage. Qui pâlit pour le coup. Heu... Oh putain, comme disait l'autre! Orihime releva lentement son regard vers son agresseur, et vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son amant... Mais d'un homme brun, dans le milieu de la trentaine peut-être, les joues mal rasés, le regard vide, une expression de fatigue au visage. Il cligna des yeux, puis sembla se rendre compte de sa présence alors qu'elle se redressait très lentement.

-Heu... Fit-elle, la voix un peu tremblante.

-... Qui es-tu? Demanda l'homme, d'une voix rauque et cassée.

-Orihime... Répondit la rouquine, les yeux rivés sur le couteau toujours planté dans l'oreiller. Je vie ici... Depuis quelques semaines.

-... Où est-il?

Il devait parler de Grimmjow... Mais qu'est-ce que le bleuté avait fait pour que ce type décide d'attenter à sa vie? Et par tous les dieux, comment avait-il fait pour rentrer?! Est-ce qu'elle devait appeler la police?! Oui bon, sans doute mais... Ce type avait un regard tellement mort, tellement... Solitaire. Elle s'assit sur le futon et répondit prudemment :

-Il est partit travailler.

Au moins sa voix ne tremblait plus. L'homme inconnu soupira à sa réponse, les épaules basses, et il retira son bonnet, libérant une chevelure assez conséquente pour un homme de son âge et son gabarit. Et en plus, il lui semblait qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir connu une douche depuis des lustres!

-Excusez-moi mais... Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-elle, quand même intriguée.

Oui bon, elle voulait savoir qui était ce type qui avait tenter de l'assassiner il y a quelques minutes! Histoire que si jamais elle se fasse réellement tuée ce soir, qu'elle revienne sous la forme d'un fantôme pour pouvoir le dire à la police, ou un quelconque médium qui accepterait de l'aider! Est-ce qu'il y avait des médiums à Tokyo, au fait? Et oh bon sang, il ne fallait pas qu'on soupçonne Grimmjow, il n'était pas son tueur!

-Je suis l'ex-copain qui c'est fait plumé par lui, Coyote Stark. Répondit d'une voix blasé l'homme, l'interrompant dans son délire.

Oh. Merde. Ah ouais... Oups? L'homme retira le couteau de l'oreiller, avant de rengainer la lame (Oh, en fait c'était un canif?) et de le ranger dans la poche de sa veste. Ils restèrent silencieux l'un face à l'autre, puis finalement Orihime se redressa :

-Voulez-vous une tasse de café? Proposa-t-elle.

Oui bon, cet homme l'avait en effet agressé, mais franchement vu la lenteur de son geste, il avait eu tout le loisir de bien la viser et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas fait... Et il ne semblait pas méchant pour deux sous, juste... Complètement au bout du rouleau. Il accepta et elle servit rapidement deux tasses de café instantané ainsi qu'une boite de biscuit, qui se fit pillé par l'homme, visiblement affamé. Elle lui proposa un ramen instantané, qu'il n'osa accepté jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui assure que c'était de bonne volonté. Après qu'il ait manger et but quelques gorgées de café, il soupira de soulagement et la remercia d'un regard.

-Vous vous appelez Coyote Stark, si j'ai bien compris? Commença-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oui, mademoiselle. Répondit l'homme. Je suis désolé pour... Mon geste tout à l'heure, mais je suis vraiment désespéré, tout m'est tombé dessus en même temps et je crois avoir touché le fond.

-Je... Si vous voulez en parler, je peux écouter... Proposa timidement Orihime. Ça fait toujours du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un est un inconnu, sinon les psychologues feraient faillite tout le temps!

L'homme haussa les épaules, but une autre gorgée de café, puis commença à raconter. Orihime l'écouta attentivement, et faillit plusieurs fois s'étouffer avec son café ou sa salive. Bon sang, mais Grimmjow n'était qu'un... Abruti salopard!

L'homme, Coyote Stark, n'était pas gay à la base. Il avait rencontré Grimmjow en tant qu'ami, et malgré leur différence de milieu, ils s'étaient pas mal rapprochés. Puis le bleuté avait été largué par son copain du moment (Orihime était certaine que c'était plutôt l'inverse qui c'était produit...) et Stark l'avait un peu prit sous son aile. De fil en aiguille, ils avaient fini par coucher ensemble, et vu qu'ils avaient tous les deux apprécier, ils avaient continuer un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, Stark ce réveille seul dans le lit, toutes ses économies disparu ainsi que ses objets de valeurs.

Sauf que coup sur coup, son ex-femme avait apprit sa relation avec un homme et lui avait retirer le droit de visite de sa fille unique, Lilynette. Son proprio avait résilier le bail de son appartement, ne voulant pas d'un gay chez lui et à son travail, il avait perdu par mal de notoriété, jusqu'à être suspendu en congé indéterminé. Oh bon sang...

-Je... Je suis désolé, je... Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi vous lui en vouliez à ce point... Fit doucement Orihime, le regard humide de larmes.

-... Faut pas pleurer pour moi, mademoiselle, on ne se connait même pas... Fit Stark, un peu déstabilisé par la réaction de la jeune femme.

-Et bien moi je pleure, parce que c'est trop horrible d'être séparé de son enfant à cause de son orientation, ou n'importe quoi d'autre d'aussi stupide! S'écria Orihime, en frappant du plat de la main la table basse.

Stark la regarda avec stupéfaction. Sa colère semblait bien sincère, elle marmonnait des menace et des insultes à l'ordre de son ex-femme, mais aussi de son propre copain. Cela fit sourire l'homme, depuis tout ce temps, personne n'avait jamais réagit de la sorte à son histoire... Il avait déjà vu des psychologues, et tous lui avait dit que c'était de sa faute s'il avait tout perdu, qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire confiance à Grimmjow et que de toute façon, un homme gay ne pourrait jamais élevé correctement une petite fille. L'un d'eux avait même insinué qu'il pourrait risquer de corrompre son enfant, s'il l'approchait. Comme s'il... Était malade.

Mais cette Orihime... N'avait même pas fait allusion à sa relation passé avec Grimmjow. Et elle était révolté de l'injustice qui lui arrivait. Et pleurait pour lui, un inconnu, parce qu'elle... Avait visiblement un très grand coeur. Il sourit, doucement et posa une main sur celle de la rouquine, qui sursauta et rougit.

-Oh, pardon... Je dois vous paraitre bizarre, à pleurer alors qu'on ne se connait pas.

-Non, ce n'est rien, c'est plutôt rassurant en fait, j'en était venu à croire que c'était moi le problème.

-Oh non, je vous interdit de penser une telle chose!

Stark se surpris à rire, lui qui, une heure auparavant, croyait être irrécupérable et avoir toucher le fond... Il riait maintenant. Orihime paru alors un peu gênée, puis demanda timidement :

-Et pour... Grimmjow? Il va sans doute bientôt rentré, alors... Vous comptez faire quoi?

Elle avait un regard inquiet, qui se posait parfois sur la poche de sa veste où était rangé le couteau-canif. Le brun sourit et but la dernière gorgée de son café avant de répondre, d'une voix calme :

-Je ne ferai rien... Parler avec toi m'a fait beaucoup de bien. J'ai perdu l'envie de trouver ton copain, alors tu peux te rassurer.

Orihime rougit en sursautant et protesta, en bégayant :

-N-non, Grimmjow n-n'est pas m-mon copain... Et je n'ai... Rien fait... De spécial...

-Ah ah. T'es une fille vraiment réconfortante toi, tu le sais?

Vu sa réaction, elle n'était pas au courant de l'effet qu'elle produisait aux gens autour d'elle. Il lui tapota la tête dans un geste paternel, qui la fit bafouiller de nouveau, visiblement très gênée de son geste. Elle était adorable comme ça, ça donnait l'envie de l'embêter un peu, pour voir encore plus de ses réactions. Mais Stark s'arrêta et fronça des sourcils.

-Et toi, tu iras bien? Avec ce type je veux dire... Tu sais, ce mec n'est pas un enfant de coeur, il n'est même pas quelqu'un de bien. Pas du genre à changer après quelques discussions...

Orihime se pinça les lèvres, avant de se forcer à sourire, les épaules basses :

-Ah... J'aimerais le savoir... Je crois qu'il m'a davantage prise en pitié qu'autre chose, je suis sans le sous actuellement, au chômage et... Sans rien de plus que mes quelques vêtements et un vieux téléphone portable.

-Oh? C'est bizarre... Je n'aurai jamais cru de lui qu'il viendrait en aide à une personne fauché, lui qui ne jure que par l'argent. Et en plus une femme... C'est pour ça que j'étais pas mal surpris en te voyant.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Orihime, les sourcils froncés.

-Hé bien... Je n'en connait pas les détails mais je sais que Grimmjow à toujours méprisé le sexe opposé, que ce soit des petites filles de cinq ans ou des vieilles de 70 ans, en passant par les plantureuses prostitués, les mères au foyer, les lycéennes... Il déteste les femmes. Alors qu'une d'entre elle vit chez lui... C'est assez surprenant.

-... Nous sommes amants. Cru bon de révélé Orihime, une petite rougeur sur les joues.

Le regard choqué que lui jeta Stark fut tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour confirmer ce qu'elle songeait depuis quelques temps. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle et Grimmjow ait cette relation bizarre... Cet homme était gay et misogyne, alors pourquoi il la gardait auprès de lui? Stark voulu changer de sujet en lui demandant où travaillait Grimmjow, maintenant, mais l'humeur d'Orihime s'assombrit encore avant de donner l'adresse du bar.

-Un bar gay? Bon sang, il ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de courir après les culs des hommes... Lâcha Stark, en grognant.

Et voilà. Stark se rendit compte de sa bévue et s'en mordit les doigts. Orihime avait un visage sombre, pâle à la lumière, les yeux humides de larmes et le dos voûté, comme si un immense poids venait de lui tomber dessus. Compte tenu qu'il risquait d'encore une fois s'énerver s'il revoyait Grimmjow, il préféra partir, mais déposa d'abord une carte devant Orihime.

-Je... Ne suis vraiment pas le mieux placer pour te dire ça... Mais cet homme n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui ont peut tomber amoureux et avoir une relation. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il s'arrange pour tout prendre de l'autre, son argent, son énergie, tout, puis disparait sans aucuns remords. Et pourtant, c'est très dur de s'en séparé... Si un jour tu en a le courage, appelle-moi, je te viendrais en aide.

Orihime hocha la tête silencieusement, avec un petit sourire triste, et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

-Fait attention à toi. N'attend pas trop longtemps, où il sera trop tard et tu seras incapable de le quitter. Lui lança Stark avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers au bout du couloir.

Orihime eu un sourire encore plus triste.

-... C'est déjà trop tard. Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle était amoureuse. Complètement. L'idée même de quitter Grimmjow lui était si douloureux. L'envie de tenter de le changer, juste un peu, pas complètement, la tiraillait. D'un côté elle voulait qu'il change, pour qu'il ait une meilleure vie autre que celle d'un gigolo... D'un autre côté, s'il changeait, n'y avait-il pas le risque que ce qu'il y avait entre eux change également? L'idée de le perdre était si douloureux!

Elle savait que Grimmjow était un mec horrible. Il était ingérable, couchait et vivait avec elle pour une raison obscure et volait les autres, leur gâchant la vie. Orihime se doutait qu'il devait avoir... D'autres hommes, malgré la promesse de Grimmjow qu'elle était la seule. Un gay virant sa cuti du jour au lendemain? C'était comme un homme marié qui décidait de tenter le côté "obscur" de la force, pour le challenge. Et pourtant...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle rangeait et pliait les vêtements fraîchement lavé à la main et séché sur la corde à linge du toit, la porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer dans un claquement.

-Hime, j'suis rentréééé! Fit une voix complètement pâteuse à l'entrée.

Ah là là... Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'entrée, et eu tout juste le temps de tendre les bras. Une masse assez conséquente lui tomba dessus, des bras solides l'entourant fermement et un visage rougis par le froid de ce mois de Décembre se plaqua contre sa nuque chaude.

-Hello, princesse... T'es toute chaude, toute douce... T'es encore réveillée?

-J'ai profité de la tranquillité de cette nuit pour étendre le linge dehors... Il est encore un peu froid, mais demain tu auras des vêtements propres! Sourit Orihime, avant d'emmener Grimmjow dans la pièce principale.

Il pesait son poids, mais elle le maintenait assez facilement. Bien évidement, le soulevé était mort, elle était forte mais pas à l'abri d'un claquage de dos pour s'être prise pour Hulk. Le bleuté restait allègrement appuyé contre elle, lui donnant des tas de bisou sur la nuque, sa joue, son épaule.

-Un client m'a payer à boire, c'était super bon! Je pue l'alcool?

-Non, t'inquiète. Sourit Orihime. Tu veux un verre d'eau avant d'aller t'allonger?

-Na, je veux ma princesse. Bouda le bleuté.

Et quand il fut allongé sur le futon, il emprisonna Orihime dans ses bras et roula, la faisant tomber à côté de lui. Il roula pour être au dessus d'elle, complètement alanguis contre son corps, frottant sa joue à la peau tendre du haut de sa poitrine.

-Hé... Je n'ai pas fini de plier le linge... Protesta un peu Orihime.

-Hm. S'teuh plait, juste un peu... J'veux ma princesse...

La rouquine soupira, mais entoura tendrement la tête et les épaules de Grimmjow de ses bras, caressant doucement son crâne du bout des doigts. Aussitôt le corps sur elle se détendit, et se laissa aller. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, avant de doucement demander :

-Pourquoi tu m'appelle princesse, au fait?

-... T'es ma princesse... Les gars au boulot, ils t'ont appeler comme ça. Mais j'veux que tu ne sois que ma princesse, à moi. J'm'en fou des autres, t'es qu'à moi, depuis le début.

Tant de possessivité... Orihime sourit en rougissant un peu. Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour mais... Elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche, n'est-ce pas? Elle embrassa tendrement le front de Grimmjow en dégageant quelques mèches du bout des doigts et chuchota, le nez dans ses cheveux :

-Et moi, je voudrais que tu ne sois qu'à moi... Juste à moi. Que tu arrête ton boulot au bar, qu'on déménage dans un appart à deux, qu'on se disent des mots doux, que tu ne rentre plus soul et que tu t'excuse auprès de monsieur Stark pour ce que tu lui as fait... Tout ce qui fait de toi l'homme horrible et cruel que tu es...

Pas de réponse. La respiration lente et apaisé du bleuté, ainsi que le relâchement complet de ses muscles suffirent à lui donner une réponse ; son idiot d'amant c'était endormi en pleine discussion.

-... Et pourtant, je t'aime comme ça, abruti. Soupira-t-elle, avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-agacé au visage.

Oui... Elle ne le changerait pas. Parce que même s'il était un salopard, même s'il avait fait d'horribles choses dans sa vie, même s'il était un escort-boy et qu'il avait été un gigolo autrefois (et peut-être encore aujourd'hui)... Même s'il rentrait parfois complètement soul comme ce soir et que d'autres ex en colère pouvaient se pointer n'importe quand pour le trucider... Il restait si mignon... Il baissait complètement sa garde en sa présence. Et il la gardait à ses côtés, même si elle était fauché, il acceptait ses délires avec le sourire, il pouvait passer une soirée complète à écouter des films niais avec elle, et commenter après avec des arguments pertinents... Il n'était pas l'homme parfait...

Mais il était l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tel qu'il était.

Et peut-être que... Orihime ne voulait pas le changer parce qu'elle l'aimait tel qu'il était? Même si la perspective de ne pas être la seule à pouvoir l'enlacer, l'embrasser... Que d'autres qu'elle pouvaient voir son mignon visage endormi, si apaisé, ses yeux s'obscurcir durant le sexe, lorsqu'il était si près de la jouissance... Savoir qu'il avait déjà détruit des vies par son égoïsme lui faisait mal, mais ne changeait pas ses sentiments pour lui...

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau sur le front, puis ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil. Dormir avec Grimmjow dans ses bras était quelque chose qu'elle aimait beaucoup faire. Et elle ne changerait cela pour rien au monde... Pas même la perspective que le bleuté ne change. Dormir avec lui, juste comme ça, enlacer, comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre... C'était si bon.

Et puis... Comment dire ça?

Étrangement, même si ça la blessait... C'était presque comme si cela ne la dérangeait pas, qu'il profite d'elle, en quelque sorte. La faiblesse inhérente et stupide d'être tombé amoureuse, sans aucun doute...

Stupide Orihime d'être tombée amoureuse.

Stupide Grimmjow, de ne pas l'avoir comprit.

Mais...

Cette situation... Ne pourras pas être ainsi pendant encore longtemps, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

-Wow, purée, mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec mon oreiller?!

-Ah. Je l'avais oublié, celui-là...

-Hime, il c'est passé quoi?!

-Hé bien... Pour résumé, faut vérifier s'il y a un médium à Tokyo. Au cas-où que je me fasse tuée, pour que je puisse identifier mon tueur et t'évité l'inculpation de mon meurtre!

-... Hein?

* * *

Décidément, même si on t'adore Orihime, quand on n'est pas au courant de toute l'histoire, tes remarques venues de tes délires peuvent être assez... Bizarre. Je suis un peu comme elle, alors je m'y retrouve très facilement avec ce personnage! Raison sans doute du pourquoi elle prend souvent du galon, la petite Orihime... Elle me ressemble tellement que je lui donne certain aspect de ma personnalitée pour l'étoffer un peu! (Notamment sa propension à devenir un peu violente lors de certaines périodes...)

Comment avez-vous trouvé mon petit Stark? Votre opinion sur la relation entre Orihime et Grimmjow? Vos idées sur ce qui va se passer entre eux plus tard? Et votre jugement sur Grimmjow, comment est-il maintenant?

Dites-moi tout ça en commentaire!

Bisou à tous  
RedChi-san.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le quatrième chapitre! L'action s'accélère enfin un peu entre nos deux petits tourteaux, la situation risque de changer... Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, il vous faudra lire le chapitre pour le savoir! On se retrouve à la fin, comme d'habitude!

P.S.: Et je me permet de faire la remarque que ma demande du précédent chapitre à été royalement ignoré. Sympa. Une chance que je déteste les histoires non finies, et donc publierai bel et bien les prochains chapitre, jusqu'au dernier.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Un effleurement. Des lèvres se cherchant. Une caresse douce, volatile. Deux corps qui se rapprochent. Un baiser lent, savoureux, qui laisse un goût de bonheur sur la langue. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas partager un tel baiser, et ils en profitaient sans honte. Leur visage s'éloignèrent le temps d'une respiration, avant de se rapprocher, yeux dans les yeux.

À la fenêtre, seul les lumières des lampadaires éclairaient un peu la pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit avançant. C'est ce qui poussa Orihime à demander, après un autre baiser :

-Et ton travail?

-Le bar est fermée, aujourd'hui.

-Ah bon?

Grimmjow lui sourit avant de se repencher vers elle, capturant sa bouche dans un geste un peu plus marqué, moins gentil. Elle frissonna en devinant qu'il n'allait pas se contenter de baisers sages ce soir, et sincèrement, elle en avait aussi envie... Mais malheureusement l'heure sur le micro-onde la fit soupirer.

-Mais moi, il faut que j'y aille. Le boulot ne m'attendra pas.

-Oh, celui de la supérette? Demanda Grimmjow, en la relâchant docilement.

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle avait enfin réussi à décrocher un job, même si ce n'était pas le salaire de rêve ni des heures convenables... C'était un boulot de caissière de nuit dans une supérette ouverte 24h, un peu plus haut sur le boulevard principal. Mais elle était contente d'avoir enfin un travail, et donc une responsabilité. Et elle voulait s'y tenir.

Elle enroula son écharpe autour de son cou en soupirant :

-J'aurai préféré resté ici avec toi, quand même... Les chiffres de nuit sont horrible, une chance que ça paye bien!

-J'ai vu. Mais t'es certaine que ça ira? T'es pas vraiment un oiseau de nuit...

-Ça fait déjà deux semaines que j'ai ce travail, je ne vais pas demander maintenant à changer d'horaire... Et puis c'est tranquille la nuit là-bas, je ne risque rien!

-C'est pour tes agresseurs que je m'inquiète. Ricana Grimmjow en attrapant un paquet de chip pour grignoter un peu.

Orihime jeta un autre coup d'oeil à l'heure sur le micro-onde. Si elle marchait rapidement, elle aurait le temps de parler encore un peu avec son amant... Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas au bar, c'était elle qui travaillait, rah!

-Hum... Et toi, au bar, ça va?

-Bah, tu sais, ces derniers temps le patron me prend de plus en plus la tête... Ça m'énerve, je crois que je vais démissionner si ça continu.

-Et pourquoi tu ne cherche pas, comment dire... Un travail normal?

Question risqué. Elle se mordilla la lèvre d'avoir oser poser cette question. Par chance, Grimmjow ne s'offusqua pas et lâcha, en haussant les épaules :

-Bof, ceux-là sont chiant et puis la paye est nulle.

Ah. Orihime insista, doucement :

-Mais tu sais, tous les jobs sont comme ça, même les plus payants...

-C'est débile, surtout quand on pense que tu peux aller récupéré tout le fric que tu veux en couchant avec de vieux pervers.

C'était assez blessant d'entendre ça. C'était comme si Grimmjow sous-entendait que les efforts d'Orihime pour se chercher un travail convenable étaient stupides et qu'elle devrait se contenter de jouer les prostituées... Elle ravala son amertume et se permit une dernière remarque :

-Mais ce genre de travail... Ça ne paie que quand tu es jeune et beau... Comment feras-tu, après?

-Bah, j'en sais rien. De toute façon, je ne pense pas vivre vieux, alors à quoi bon y penser?

Là, c'en était trop. Orihime tourna la tête en soupirant, maintenant plus fâchée que blessée et zippa son manteau d'un geste brusque. Le bruit que cela fit alerta Grimmjow, qui leva la tête et remarqua avec surpris l'air agacé d'Orihime, qui enfila ses bottes dans des gestes brusques.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-... Rien. Répondit plus sèchement que prévu Orihime.

Oui elle était furieuse, mais déclencher une dispute maintenant serait totalement contre-productif. Elle tourna la tête et ouvrit la porte donnant sur le couloir qui menait à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, tandis que derrière elle, Grimmjow insistait :

-Pourquoi t'es fâchée?

Parce qu'il osait lui poser la question?! Mais quel idiot sans cervelle! Elle répliqua, vertement et le regard noir :

-Devine, abruti!

Puis elle partit en claquant violement la porte derrière elle. Non mais quel idiot ce Grimmjow, il avait les capacités émotionnel d'un caillou où quoi? Elle allait le frapper s'il osait la suivre! Mais par chance, elle ne l'entendit pas derrière elle et quitta rapidement l'immeuble pour marcher dehors dans la neige, histoire de ce calmer un peu.

... Ah...

Malgré tout...

Quelque part... Au fond d'elle...

Elle était déçue qu'il ne l'ait pas suivit. Cela aurait prouvé qu'il tenait à elle...

* * *

-Bonjour, bienvenue! Sourit-elle largement lorsque la porte vitrée de la supérette s'ouvrit sur un client.

L'homme au crâne dégarni lui fit un sourire timide, avant de s'enfoncer dans les rayons bento, visiblement un célibataire qui devait finir son quart de travail aussi tard très souvent. Son collègue s'approcha alors et s'appuya sur le comptoir avec un soupir.

-Rien à faire. Fit-il.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as réussi à classer tous les paquets de bonbons de la dernière livraison? Ironisa Orihime avec un sourire amusé.

-Je ne t'en parle même pas, c'était horrible! Toutes ces boites colorés, ce parfum sucré... J'allais devenir fou à force! Rigola son collègue.

Elle rit également, son collègue était un bon humoriste. Elle avait apprit quelques jours auparavant qu'il était diabète, en le voyant prendre son insuline et qu'il avait une sainte horreur du sucre sous toutes ses formes. Donc quand le patron, en quittant la supérette environ deux heures plus tôt, lui avait demander/ordonner d'aller reclasser toutes les boites de bonbons dans la réserve, il avait faillit en faire une syncope et elle, faillit mourir de rire derrière son comptoir et sa caisse.

Ichigo était un garçon du même âge qu'Orihime et après quelques discussions ensemble, ils avaient réalisé être aller au même lycée, sans jamais se croiser. Pourtant ils étaient tous les deux facilement repérable dans une foule, tous deux rouquins et ayant une assez belle apparence qui attirait les regards.

-Faut croire qu'on ne porte pas attention aux couleurs des cheveux d'autrui. Avait conclu Ichigo en haussant les épaules.

-C'est quand même drôle, on a peut-être été dans la même classe, sans s'en rendre compte! Je ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à mes camarades à cette époque, pour tout de dire. Avait confier Orihime.

À l'époque elle se faisait harcelée, notamment à cause de son physique très ample au niveau des formes féminines, ainsi que ses cheveux roux naturel. Ichigo lui avait avoué avoir les mêmes genre de problème à l'époque, ce qui l'avait conduit à séché assez souvent les cours, raison sans doute de pourquoi ils ne s'étaient jamais croisé durant ces trois ans.

Ils s'étaient très rapidement liés d'amitié, d'abord par la similitude de leur passé, (ils avaient tous les deux perdus des proches, c'était fait harcelé à l'école et n'avait jamais put tenter des études supérieurs à cause de leurs notes trop faibles) et ensuite en réalisant qu'ils avaient pas mal de goût en commun.

Ils aimaient les mêmes séries télévisés, avaient lus les mêmes livres et aimaient le même groupe de musique. Leur goût pour différentes spécialités culinaire les avaient amener à débattre à ce sujet durant des heures, entre deux clients et deux inventaires, et depuis Orihime comptait bien aller manger dans ce fameux restaurant familial "Yukihira", dont Ichigo avait vanter la cuisine du chef et de son jeune fils pendant de longues minutes.

-Hé, tu fini à quel heure aujourd'hui? Demanda Ichigo, après que le client ait payé son bento.

-Hum... À 9h je pense bien.

-Cool, moi aussi! Ça te dirait d'aller déjeuner, après le boulot? Le resto dont je t'ai parler l'autre fois n'est pas loin.

Orihime cligna des yeux. Heu... Elle venait de se faire inviter pour un déjeuner, comme... Un rendez-vous? Waa! Mais elle n'était pas célibataire! Elle voulu rectifier ce point, quand elle se rappela alors la manière dont elle était partie hier soir, et surtout pourquoi.

-... Oui, avec plaisir, Ichigo! Sourit-elle doucement.

Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer maintenant... Et puis le connaissant, Grimmjow allait dormir jusqu'à midi et ce n'était qu'un déjeuner. Ce n'était pas comme si elle le trompait, n'est-ce pas? De toute façon... Avec son métier, Grimmjow avait peut-être fait pire que d'accepter un déjeuner en compagnie d'autres hommes!

-Génial! Sourit le rouquin, joyeusement.

Purée, même son froncement de sourcils avait disparu, il était très mignon en fait! Orihime rougit à cette pensée et fut soulager d'entendre la clochette de l'entrée, et se dirigea avec un grand sourire commercial vers le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année venu acheter des cigarettes, son permis de conduire qui attestait sa majorité déjà en main.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo et Orihime étaient attablés au comptoir du petit restaurant "Yukihira", fourbu de leur quart de chiffre mais bien content d'en avoir fini. Ils mangèrent une spécialité de la maison concocter par le chef en personne, qui semblait bien connaitre Ichigo, et Orihime s'extasia en voyant le jeune fils du chef. Le garçonnet ne devait avoir que sept ou huit ans, sa bouille ronde et sa masse de cheveux rouge carmin lui donnait un air trop mignon, et il fallu que les deux hommes lui rappelle qu'il travaillait avec son père pour qu'elle le lâche, tant elle le câlina et le chouchouta, attendrie.

Le garçon trouvait simplement la situation drôle et acceptait les câlins, arguant qu'une cliente satisfaite était tout ce qui faisait du Yukihira le meilleur resto du coin. Trop chou!

La discussion entre les deux rouquins, plus le chef qui passait parfois un commentaire et le jeune garçonnet qui prit sa pause déjeuner avec eux, s'éternisa, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'Orihime bailla qu'elle réalisa l'heure qui avançait.

-Ouaip, vous deux devriez aller dormir un bon coup. Rigola le chef.

-Je te raccompagne. Décida Ichigo en attrapant son manteau.

-Oh non, ça te fera un trop grand détour, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ojo-chan, laisser une fille rentrer seule n'est pas prudent. Fit le chef en fronçant des sourcils.

Orihime rit et leur avoua faire de la boxe depuis presque vingt ans et avoir déjà fait leur fête à des agresseurs, qui étaient vite repartit dans le sens inverse, la queue entre les jambes.

-Nee-chan est cool! Ria le petit bonhomme.

-Totalement! Se vanta Orihime, orgueilleuse. Bonne journée à toi et à ton papa!

-Bye Nee-chan, tu reviens, hein!

-Promis!

Ichigo insista quand même pour l'accompagnée jusqu'aux trains, où ils durent se séparer puisqu'ils n'habitaient pas dans le même quartier. Durant le trajet en train, Orihime chercha dans son sac à main son téléphone portable, avant de réalisé qu'elle l'avait laissé au studio, partie comme elle était, elle l'avait oublié. Hé merde, en espérant que personne n'ait tenter de la rejoindre cette nuit et ce matin...

Elle marcha d'un pas tranquille sous les flocons qui tombaient depuis ce matin, mais moins maintenant. La neige tombante dans le ciel grisâtre de l'après-midi était plus ou moins joli à regarder, elle se surpris à rêvasser un peu en chemin.

Rêvasser qu'un jour, elle rentrerait d'un déjeuner après le boulot accompagné de Grimmjow, et non pas d'un collègue de travail... Mais bon, ça ne restera qu'un rêve... Grimmjow...

Ne prévoyait même pas d'avenir avec elle. Comme il le lui avait dit... Il ne se voyait pas vivre vieux. Il ne concevait pas d'un futur où il vivrait, et où elle serait présente, à ses côtés. Peut-être qu'au fond, elle était la seule à y voir plus qu'une relation de sexe entre eux. C'était si naïf de sa part.

Sa montre indiquait quinze heure pile lorsqu'elle arriva face à la porte du studio. Et s'arrêta, hésitante, mais se dit que le connaissant, son grand amoureux du sommeil devait encore dormir, profitant de sa journée de congé. Elle déverrouilla donc la porte et l'ouvrit, mais se figea sur le seuil.

Grimmjow était assit dans l'entré, son manteau à côté de lui, ses souliers encore aux pieds, et la fusillait du regard. Elle tressaillit, entra et ferma derrière elle... Ça sentait la dispute. Leur première dispute.

-Grimmjow... Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans l'entrée, tu vas attraper froid... Fit-elle doucement, espérant calmer un peu l'atmosphère.

-C'est a cet heure-ci que tu rentre? Grogna en réponse Grimmjow.

-Hé bien... J'ai été prendre le petit-déjeuner avec un collègue et la discussion c'est éterniser/ Commença à expliquer honnêtement Orihime, avant de se faire interrompre.

-Un collègue?! Tu veux dire avec un mec?! T'as déjeuner avec un mec?! S'écria Grimmjow, visiblement sous le choc.

-Oui bon, c'est un ami, et puis... Heu...

C'est là qu'elle le remarqua. Les énormes cernes sous les yeux de Grimmjow. Son souffle court, comme s'il avait fait de l'exercice il y a un petit moment. Ses souliers étaient mouillés, de la neige fondait à côté d'Orihime et le manteau du bleuté n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Et qu'il soit là...

-Tu... Tu m'as attendu depuis tout ce temps? Réalisa Orihime.

Une lueur colérique passa dans les yeux de Grimmjow avant qu'il ne se redresse brusquement, s'écriant :

-Mais putain, t'es conne ou quoi? T'es jamais en retard nulle part, j'arrivais pas à te rejoindre et à ton travail, on m'a dit que t'étais partie à l'heure! J'avais la trouille qu'un malade t'ait poignardé dans une ruelle, ou pire encore! Je t'ai chercher partout, des heures durant! Pourquoi t'as pas répondu à ton téléphone, bordel?!

-Mon téléphone était ici, je l'ai oublié en partant hier soir. Avoua Orihime. Tu t'es inquiété... Je/

-Ah non, ne me fait pas le coup des excuses avec les larmes mouillés, j'ai assez donné! L'arrêta aussitôt Grimmjow. Purée, j'aurai du le savoir, j'espère que tu t'es amusé avec l'autre, là!

Clac! Avant qu'elle n'ait put se retenir, Orihime claqua violement la joue de Grimmjow, les larmes aux yeux. Il osait...?! Il osait vraiment la traiter comme ça, alors que c'était lui qui... Qui avait...

-Tu peux bien parler... De nous deux, c'est toi qui es un foutu gigolo de service! Hurla-t-elle.

-Faut bien faire rentrer de l'argent, c'est pas avec ton petit boulot minable qu'on pourra payer les factures!

-Mon boulot est peut-être minable, mais au moins il est respectable!

-Respectable mon cul ouais! Tu flirte avec les collègues dans le dos de ton mec, super le respect!

Alors là... Il la cherchait, il allait la trouver! Orihime hurla plus fort, en attrapant le haut du bleuté face à elle avec force. Elle faillit d'ailleurs en déchirer les coutures...

-Et toi tu trompe ta meuf en couchant à droite et à gauche avec d'autre homme, putain, tu crois que je devrais le prendre comment?! T'es gay à la base et tu couche avec une femme, y'a de quoi se poser des questions que tu garde ton putain de boulot dans ce putain de bar! C'est si compliqué de comprendre que je veux plus que juste te voir un soir sur deux, pas saoul à cause de débiles pervers qui t'ont offert des verres toutes les soirées, et dans des sorties normales?! Avoir une vie normale, avec un mec normal, qui a un job normal?!

Oh merde. Elle l'avait dit. Et vu le regard sombre du bleuté, ce n'était décemment pas la bonne chose à dire ici et maintenant.

-Désolé de ne pas être normal, Orihime. Cracha le bleuté en l'écartant.

Elle le relâcha, maintenant muette, les joues trempés de larmes. Il se détourna d'elle, attrapa son manteau et fouilla à l'intérieur d'une des poches. Il lui jeta une enveloppe, avant d'enfiler son manteau et d'ouvrir la porte brusquement.

-Attend... Fit-elle, la voix un peu cassé par ses hurlements. Tu es épuisé, il faut que tu te repose un peu...

-Laisse. Répliqua froidement le bleuté en évitant de la regarder. Je n'aurai qu'à coucher avec des débiles pervers et profiter de leur lit, problème réglé!

Et il partit en claquant la porte. Le son fit tressaillir Orihime jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait l'impression que... Quelque chose venait de définitivement briser, entre eux... Elle baissa le regard vers l'enveloppe entre ses mains, et l'ouvrit maladroitement, les mains tremblantes.

À l'intérieur, deux tickets pour le zoo avec un billet de réservation d'un restaurant y était déposé. Oh non... Oh par tous les... Non... Elle n'avait pas...

Elle chercha du regard un calendrier quelconque, et fini par ouvrir la télévision pour avoir la date du jour... 15 décembre.

Cela faisait pile trois mois aujourd'hui qu'elle et Grimmjow étaient ensembles. Et ils étaient ensemble... Dans leur dispute, le bleuté c'était dénommé comme son mec et elle avait fait pareil en se nommant sa meuf. Comme s'ils étaient... En couple. Ensemble. Pour de vrai.

Et Grimmjow s'était rappeler qu'elle lui avait un jour dit que jamais elle n'avait put fêter cette fameuse date symbolique des trois mois de couple. Il c'était souvenu que cette fameuse date était aujourd'hui. Et il lui avait préparé une sortie... Ordinaire. Le zoo, puis le restaurant, peut-être un ciné en fin de soirée? Juste eux, en couple...

Et elle...

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle sentit ses jambes céder sous elle. L'enveloppe tomba par terre, alors qu'elle éclata en larmes, serrant contre sa poitrine les précieux papiers, réalisant toute l'étendu de son erreur, aujourd'hui. Le bar fermé? Mais quelle idiote... Ce bar était comme la supérette où elle travaillait, ouvert 24h! Et elle le savait pertinemment pour y être aller, il y a de cela deux mois maintenant!

Elle pleura à chaudes larmes de longues minutes, à l'entrée, le coeur en miette, et une fois ses yeux vidés de leurs eaux, elle marcha d'un pas de zombie jusqu'à la pièce principale. Le futon y était monté, un bol de céréales complètements ramollis était déposé sur la table basse avec une tasse de thé vert maintenant froide. Grimmjow... Oh bon sang...

Elle l'aimait. Et peut-être... Peut-être que lui aussi, il l'aimait, elle. Peut-être même avait-il prévu de le lui dire aujourd'hui...

Et elle avait tout détruit.

La jeune femme prit doucement son portable, caché dans la pile de vêtement au bout de la pièce, constatant que sa messagerie était pleine, qu'elle avait une trentaine d'appelle manqués et au moins une cinquantaine de textos en attente. Mais elle ignora tout cela, chercha en tremblant dans son répertoire de contact et attendit que la sonnerie passe... On décrocha.

-Monsieur... Stark, je... J'ai... J'ai fait une horrible erreur... Lâcha-t-elle, avant de repartir dans des sanglots déchirants, échappant son téléphone par terre.

Elle entendit vaguement la voix de l'homme l'appeler en catastrophe plusieurs fois, avant de lui demander de ne pas bouger, qu'il arrivait dans la minute.

C'était... Fini.

* * *

Ce genre de séparation, sur une dispute issue d'un malentendu et de non-dits... Ça fait toujours mal à écrire T^T Je sais que c'est très cliché comme situation, mais je trouve que ça passe quand même bien! Le prochain chapitre n'existe pas dans l'oeuvre originale dans lequel je m'inspire, je l'ai rajouter car je trouve que la scène du prochain chapitre aurait été très agréable à voir, et donc à lire/à écrire. J'espère que cela vous plaira! Une belle flopée de personnages feront leur apparition dans le prochain chapitre! Et je ne vous parle même pas du dernier! Héhé...

Comment avez-vous trouver la dispute? Qu'est=ce qui se passera entre ces deux-là, je vous le demande! (Quoi que j'imagine que c'est un peu évident...) Comment ils arrangeront la situation, d'après vous? Et qui est en tort à votre avis, Grimmjow ou Orihime?

Dites-moi tout ça en commentaire!

Bisou à tous  
RedChi-san.


	5. Chapter 5

Cinquième chapitre, l'avant dernier! Celui-ci est entièrement originale, compte tenu que dans l'oeuvre originale, l'histoire est directement passé de la scène de dispute au dernier chapitre à "l'épilogue"... Et donc pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lue, vous devez deviner que l'histoire... Dérape pas mal à un moment donné, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu! Mais comme ce que j'ai écrit m'a plus après plusieurs relecture, j'ai tout laisser tel quel!

Comme annoncer dans le précédent chapitre, une flopée de nouveaux personnages et d'anciens personnages font leur apparition dans ce chapitre. J'espère que leur utilisation vous plaira, dites-moi tout ça dans les commentaires!

Je vous dis bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Six mois. Six mois depuis cette terrible dispute, où au final elle avait appeler Stark par désespoir. Il était venu la chercher, comme promis, et après avoir fait son sac, l'avait emmener avec elle. Depuis, elle vivait avec l'homme, qui avait reprit avec son ex-femme et leur fille. Tous trois avaient été très gentil avec elle, particulièrement Tia Hallibel, la femme de Stark (bien qu'ils n'étaient plus mariés), qui lui affirmait que c'était grâce à elle s'ils étaient tous les deux à nouveau ensemble.

Six mois, et elle avait totalement changé. Enfin, elle faisait tout pour s'en persuader. Elle avait quitter son emploi à la supérette, et Tia-san lui avait trouvé un poste dans la compagnie où elle travaillait comme secrétaire de bureau, elle travaillait sous les ordres de la rude femme blonde d'origine brésilienne avec trois collègues, Apacci-san une italienne, Mila Rose, d'origine africaine et Sung-un, la plus jeune des quatre femme, chinoise d'origine. Tia-san se moquait de la provenance ou du passé de ses subordonnée, tant qu'elles faisaient leur travail correctement.

Orihime avait très vite prit la main, s'était liée d'amitié avec ses collègues (Bon, Apacci-san avait un peu en travers de la gorge sa montée fulgurante d'efficacité au sein de l'équipe, mais elle ne pouvait être aimée de tous, soyons réaliste.) et aimait son travail. Elle avait des heures assez bien placé, de 9h à 17h, avec une heure et demi de pause diné et la possibilité de prendre trois pauses café durant la journée à sa convenance, le salaire était assez généreux et les autres collègues de l'étage n'étaient pas lourd à supporter.

Si elle aurait su mentir, elle aurait put réussir à se convaincre elle-même que tout allait bien. Que les événements d'il y a six mois avaient été oublié, que la douleur et la culpabilité s'étaient effacés, avec tous ses autres sentiments... Mais Orihime était une très mauvaise menteuse.

La famille de monsieur Stark était très gentille, la petite Lilynette était une petite perle malgré son caractère très impulsif, Tia était une femme forte et une bonne patronne... Coyote Stark avait fini par devenir un peu l'équivalent de son meilleur ami, son confident même... Ses collègues étaient adorables, même Apacci lui donnait une bouffée d'air frais à chaque joute de piques et de remarques.

Mais...

Tout était... Si fade. Si... Gris.

Assise à son petit bureau de secrétaire, ses mains se figèrent au dessus du clavier au souvenir qui remontait dans son esprit. Et comme à chaque fois, elle n'eu pas le temps de bannir ces souvenirs, que des questions lui revenait en tête.

Est-ce qu'il allait bien? Mangeait-il correctement? Dormait-il ses huit heures de sommeil par jour? Avait-il déménager, comme il prévoyait de le faire? Est-ce qu'il... Avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre?

L'avait-il oublié... Ou pensait-il à elle comme elle pensait à lui?

-Inoue, vous n'êtes pas payer pour rêvasser. Claqua une voix sèche juste derrière elle.

Orihime sursauta, avant de s'excuser, les joues rouges. La femme qui venait de lui taper sur les doigts étaient une agente du service des ressources humaines... Et avait donc tous les droits de la virer si elle ne travaillait pas assez à son goût. Gloup. La jeune rousse reprit très vite son travail, chassant l'homme de ses pensées.

Ce soir-là, une montagne de travail attendait les secrétaires et plus particulièrement celles de l'équipe d'Hallibel-san, qui était un peu "l'élite" de la boite. Ils ne finirent donc tous qu'aux petites heures du matin.

-Aaah, je me prendrais bien un bon verre en rentrant! Marmonna Apacci en s'étirant, une fois les derniers dossiers expédier. Qui est partante?

-Je ne peux pas, mon petit frère est sous ma garde cette semaine. Souffla Sung-un en remballant très rapidement ses affaires.

-Bonne chance! Firent les filles en la voyant filer.

-Moi je suis pour, un bon remontant entouré de jolis spécimens, rien de tel que ça pour se remettre d'une journée passé dans de la paperasse! Sourit Mila, en levant le pouce.

Boire un verre en charmante compagnie? Cela remonta quelques souvenirs assez... Désagréable à Orihime. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour décliner poliment, quand une main forte se posa sur son épaule.

-Et nous seront également de la partie. Fit tranquillement Tia. Apacci, voit si d'autres collègues veulent en être, ça fera du bien à tout le monde, le travail ne reprendra que lundi matin.

-Sérieux, on a notre fin de semaine?! S'étonna Orihime à voix haute.

-J'ai posé des jours de congés juste avant le début de l'enfer, du coup comme tout le monde à voulu prendre congé quand ça à commencer... On a priorité.

-Yes, t'es la meilleure Tia! Sourit Apacci en sautant dans les bras de sa patronne, avant de s'éloigner avec Mila en renfort pour inviter un max de gens de l'équipe.

-... Tia-san... Commença doucement Orihime.

-Je sais, mi bella. Sourit Tia doucement en lui caressant la tête. Voit cette soirée comme une chance d'apprendre à connaitre un peu mieux tes collègues. Tu as besoin toi aussi de souffler un bon coup.

-Mais et si... Lui... Il est là?

-On va dans un bar hétéro, aucune inquiétude.

Orihime soupira. Visiblement, tout avait déjà été prévu à l'avance, elle n'avait donc qu'à emballer ses affaires et filer chez monsieur Stark histoire de ne pas sortir ce soir en tailleur du travail!

Tia lui prêta une de ses robes pour l'occasion, la forçant pratiquement avec un couteau sur la gorge à enfiler la robe moulante, blanche et noire, sans manche dont le décolleté formait un coeur juste en dessous de sa clavicule, laissant place à peu d'imagination. Orihime grimaça, elle n'était pas à l'aise dans un tel vêtement... Mais bon, pour faire plaisir à Tia... Elle accepta aussi les talons hauts, les quelques bijoux qui allaient avec et prit le petit sac à main assortie, dans lequel elle fourra son portefeuille, son téléphone portable et un taser.

Si elle osait tenter de faire de la boxe dans une telle tenue, c'est elle qui allait le plus souffrir...

Elle laissa ses cheveux libres dans son dos, leur donnant simplement un petit coup de spray pour qu'ils gonflent un peu et se laissa maquiller par Tia, qui avait des doigts de fées.

...

La dernière fois qu'on l'avait habillée ainsi, c'était... Avec lui.

-Voilà. Hé, interdiction de pleurer quand on est maquiller, c'est compris? Ce soir, tu profite et tu te détend. Et obligation d'aller danser.

-Quoi?! Mais je ne sais pas danser, moi!

-Tu danseras!

* * *

Et elle dansa. Du moins, elle tenta. Bon sang, mais les filles avaient parler d'un bar, pas d'une boite de nuit! Au moins elle allait avec le décors, et comparé à quelques filles, elle était pas mal décente... Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment juste de voir une mini-jupe être littéralement au dessus de la ligne des fesses?!

À ses côtés, Mila se déchainait. L'africaine d'origine se faisait beaucoup remarquer, avec son haut moulant noir et rouge en cuir, avec son minishort de la même matière et la même couleur... Cela ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, ses talons hauts la grandissait et lui donnait de longues jambes interminable, la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau faisait briller la poudre argenté dont elle s'était recouverte en partie, et sa longue chevelure brune foncée attirait les regards.

-Allez, décrispe un peu, on dirait un robot! Rit Mila en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

-Mais je l'ai dit cent fois, je ne sais pas danser! Protesta Orihime, exaspérée.

L'africaine rit à sa tête, puis l'attrapa par le bras avant de les coller ensemble, Orihime dos à Mila. La femme plus âgée posa ensuite ses mains sur les hanches de la rouquine, qui en rougit de gêne, et commença à la guider dans un déhanchement langoureux et séducteur.

-Ce ne sont pas les genoux que tu dois pliés, c'est ton bassin qui doit onduler avec la musique... J'ai cru comprendre que tu fais de la boxe?

-Oui, depuis vingt ans maintenant... Répondit Orihime qui ne saisit pas le rapport entre les deux.

-Hé bien imagine toi sur un ring... Ton adversaire, c'est la musique. Il t'invite à combattre, te tourne autour, tu dois riposter, jouer avec lui, jusqu'au K.O. final...

Oh... La danse, c'était comme un combat... Maintenant Orihime comprenait la référence et ferma les yeux. Mila restait contre elle, mais sans plus lui tenir les hanches, venant simplement lui prendre les mains pour l'accompagner dans sa danse.

Cette fois, Orihime sourit et se laissa un peu aller. Combattre la musique, le laisser l'entourer, lui faire croire qu'elle cédait, puis brusquement prendre les devant, bougeant du bassin comme lui avait montrer Mila, le reste du corps se mouvant en rythme... Elle rouvrit les yeux, soudainement brûlante d'envie de se dépenser et tourna rapidement sur elle-même. Mila lui fit un clin d'oeil auquel Orihime répondit par un sourire provocateur, et les deux femmes se livrèrent alors à un petit duel de danse, juste toutes les deux. Autour d'eux, des regards appuyés venaient de plus en plus chercher le moindre fragment de peau dévoilé, brillant par la sueur et le brillant argenté, homme ou femme, de plus en plus étaient... Hypnotisé.

Lorsque la chanson prit fin, les deux femmes se tombèrent dans les bras, riant en se complimentant l'une l'autre et se frayèrent rapidement un chemin jusqu'à leur table. Elle y furent accueillies avec des applaudissement et des sifflements, et Orihime rougit comme une tomate.

Ils passèrent tous un bon moment, se moquant gentiment d'un pauvre petit employé qui se fit draguer furieusement par une femme qui, sans effort, devait faire vingt ans de plus que lui sous ses couches de maquillages, buvant quelques verres, retournant souvent danser. Puis Orihime releva le regard, et ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc en reconnaissant une tête, au bar.

-Heu... Je reviens! Fit-elle avant de se précipiter au bar.

Avait-elle rêvée? Et non! Le barman qui avait visiblement remplacer l'ancien était vraiment... Ichigo?

-Qu'est-ce que je peux vous/ Orihime?!

-Bon sang, Ichigo! J'avais entendu dire que j'avais changer de boulot, mais j'aurais jamais cru que ce serait ici! Sourit-elle, heureuse de revoir son ancien collègue.

-Wow, ça fait des mois! T'as changer de numéro de portable? J'ai essayer de te rejoindre et pas moyen, ça tombait dans le vide...

-J'ai cassé mon téléphone portable, il y a... Six mois. Je l'ai échapper par terre et j'ai accidentellement marché dessus. Avoua Orihime en rougissant de honte.

Ou plutôt c'était Stark qui l'avait écrasé, quand il était venu la chercher... Mais bon. Un détail. Ça lui faisait plaisir cependant d'apprendre qu'il avait chercher à la recontacter, il était un bon ami!

-Tu fais quoi de bon, de ton côté? T'as disparue assez... Soudainement! Demanda Ichigo, en se penchant vers elle.

-J'ai trouvé un nouveau travail, avec une colocation... Je vis avec un ami et sa famille, ils sont si gentils! Mais c'est uniquement le temps que j'ai enfin assez pour avoir mon propre appartement, encore quelques mois de salaire et ce sera bon!

-Et ce soir, c'est un extra? Fit le rouquin en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Payé par la patronne, avec la table réservé toute la nuit et boisson à volonté, on peut pas refuser! Rit Orihime.

-Payé par... Attend, ta patronne c'est quand même pas Tia Hallibel, la vice-présidente de la boite Las Noches?

-Yep! Sourit largement la rouquine, le visage rougit de fierté. Lui-même une filiale de l'empire Hueco Mundo... Mais je ne suis que la larbine du larbin du larbin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-C'est quand même cool pour toi! Faudra qu'on se revoit, chaque fois que je vais au Yukihira, on me demande de tes nouvelles!

Orihime accepta l'invitation avec un grand sourire, puis commanda un mojito glacé à la menthe, qu'Ichigo lui servit immédiatement avec une chope de bière d'assez bonne qualité.

-De ma part pour ton amie danseuse... Si tu peux lui glisser mon nom, ça serait cool. Rougit Ichigo.

Aww... Adorable. Orihime accepta avec un grand sourire et se fit un plaisir de mettre la chope juste sous le nez de Mila, en lui précisant que c'était cadeau du barman. Mila envoya une œillade du côté du comptoir à service, et sourit avec un petit air prédateur quand elle repéra le jeune barman qui lui jetait quelques coups d'oeil entre deux commandes.

-Le joli rouquin? Demanda-t-elle.

-Yep. Il s'appelle Ichigo... Et c'est un très bon ami à moi. Précisa Orihime, avec un petit sourire fier.

-Oh, alors il est sympa? T'es mignonne Orihime, mais je sais pas trop... Fit Mila, hésitante.

-Une discussion autour d'un verre n'engage personne, c'est ce que tu me dis tout le temps, Mila! Et puis je le connais... Il n'est pas du tout comme ton ex, plus respectueux, drôle, gentil comme tout et... C'est vraiment un gars bien.

-Hé bien, à t'entendre, c'est le mec parfais... Alors allons voir cet ami! Sourit avec un peu plus de confiance l'africaine.

Puis elle se leva, pour se diriger vers le bar avec un déhanchement que Shakira elle-même n'aurait pas renié. Orihime la regarda faire avec un grand sourire, qui se transforma en rire lorsqu'elle vit Ichigo presque paniqué à son comptoir, visiblement il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réponse!

-J'en connais une qui passera une superbe fin de soirée! Soupira une collègue à côté d'Orihime.

-Et bah, on a qu'à tout faire pour que ce soit aussi notre cas! Riposta la rouquine.

Et après avoir déposé avec force son verre maintenant vide sur la table, elle se releva et attrapa Apacci avec une poigne solide. L'italienne eu beau tenter de s'en échapper, Orihime la traina de force jusqu'à la piste de danse pour se bouger un peu, et la pauvre femme n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement.

-T'es complètement saoul toi! Lança Apacci, aucunement à l'aise dans cette foule.

-Je m'amuuuuuse! Rigola Orihime, qui dansait un peu n'importe comment maintenant. Parce que sinon, je vais pleeeeurer!

-Hé, pourquoi tu pleurerais? Demanda Apacci, alarmé par le choix des mots.

Elle fit quitter Orihime de la piste pour l'emmener dans un coin un peu moins... Encombré. La rouquine ria toute seule, avant de faire un câlin à sa collègue et de dire avec légèreté.

-Ichi et Mila vont se donner des bisous~ Ils sont trop mignon! Moi aussi j'veux des bisous, avec mon mec!

-Heu... Mais tu n'as pas de mec, Orihime... Fit l'italienne en haussant un sourcils.

-J'en ai plus... Parce que j'ai fais une grosse erreur... Et je suis partie... Il ne doit plus m'aimer, maintenant...

-Ah non, ne pleure pas putain, j'suis pas d'humeur à... Et merde.

* * *

-Et j'ai passé le reste de la soirée à pleurer dans les bras d'Apacci... Soupira Orihime, les joues roses de gêne.

Autour d'elle, Ichigo, Mila et le chef Yukihira éclatèrent de rire, particulièrement Mila qui savait à quel point leur collègue était mal à l'aise concernant les états d'esprits des autres, particulièrement les larmes et la tristesse. Cela avait du être un véritable enfer pour cette pauvre Apacci!

Le chef leur servit une petite entrée, spécialité de la maison avec un grand sourire, avant d'aller servir un autre client en salle, tandis que son petit garçon surveillait étroitement la cuisson des médailles de lapins qui composait leur repas principal.

Ils finirent par changer de sujet à la demande de la rouquine, et bien qu'elle l'avait comprise toute seule, elle sourit et taquina Mila et Ichigo jusqu'à ce qu'ils avouent être en couple. Ce qu'ils firent, quelques minutes plus tard.

-Trop mignon! S'écria-t-elle, toute contente.

-Merci, Orihime. Sourit Ichigo. Si tu serais pas venue me voir au bar, je pense que je n'aurai jamais osé aller vers Mila...

-Tu sous-entend que je suis effrayante? Sourit dangereusement la femme en se collant à son copain.

-Non, pas du tout! Mais... C'est effrayant de faire le premier pas quand on ne sais pas du tout comment va réagir l'autre parti.

... Oui, c'était... Effrayant. Au point que même si elle savait qu'elle devrait l'appeler lui... Elle n'osait jamais. Parce qu'elle était terrifié de ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre... Ils parlèrent un peu du couple entre Mila et Ichigo, ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis la soirée, mais depuis en fait trois jours... Ils s'étaient mis en couple une semaine après la soirée en boite? Hé bah...

En tout cas, Orihime espérait grandement que cela fonctionne entre eux, ses deux meilleurs amis. Mila était une femme attachante, sous son apparence robuste se cachait un petit coeur tendre et en manque d'amour constant... Amour qu'Ichigo avait à revendre, elle le savait. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien durant tout le repas, mais vers la fin de celui-ci, les téléphones d'Orihime et Mila sonnèrent.

-Oh merde... Fit l'africaine en lisant le texto.

-Plus que ça, on est dans la mouise jusqu'au cou! Fit Orihime, choquée.

Les documents qu'elles avaient peaufiner et envoyer il y a un peu plus d'une semaine avaient été accidentellement mêlés avec les vieux archives, et donc passé à l'incinérateur... Cependant, le client n'en savait rien et du coup, la prod' demandait à Tia et son équipe de refaire tous les documents... Pour le soir même. Et il était... 15h!

-Mila, j'y vais la première, ça ira. Fit aussitôt Orihime. J'ai retenu la majorité de ce qu'il y avait sur ces foutus documents, vous n'aurez qu'à compléter ce qui manquera.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Mila, déposa quelques billets sur la table, salua son petit bout de chou trop adorable avant de se précipiter dehors. Bon, déjà, pas de train, à cette heure c'était l'enfer. Elle héla un taxi, qui lui permit d'être au travail en vingt minutes, avant de grimper les escaliers quatre-à-quatre tout en signalant aux autres filles la même réponse qu'elle avait donner à Mila.

Une fois à son poste de travail, elle vit que les documents vierges s'accumulaient déjà. S'armant de son courage et d'un stylo, elle commença le tri, complétant les formulaires préalables, envoyant les assistants chercher les rapports, factures et contrats nécessaire pour remplir le reste.

Apacci signala être malade et ne pas pouvoir se déplacer, quand à Sung-un, elle n'était même pas en ville, mais en visite chez des cousins à Hokkaido.

-Hé, file le taf, prend la comptabilité, t'es meilleure que moi avec ça. Fit soudainement Mila derrière elle. Je prend les rapports.

-Merci... Commença Orihime avant de s'interrompre en voyant l'invité surprise derrière sa meilleure amie. Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Mon père m'a souvent laisser l'administration de sa clinique entre les mains, la paperasse ça me connait. J'peux faire quelque chose pour aider?

-Si tu pouvais faire un résumé des rapports d'impôts et des déclarations de revenus des huit derniers mois sur les formulaires ici, et en faire dix photocopies de chacun, tu serais un amour! Répondit Orihime sans hésitation. Classe tous dans les dossiers vert après, et note bien dessus les dates, classe-les par semaine!

-À vos ordres boss! Sourit le rouquin avant d'attraper sa pile de papier pour s'installer au bureau d'Apacci, juste à côté de Mila qui avait les yeux brillants de reconnaissance.

Deux assistants vinrent également les aider, et Tia n'arriva que deux heures après l'alerte, accompagnée de son mari et leur fille. Voyant que tout était sous contrôle maintenant et sachant qu'il n'était pas payer pour ça, Ichigo se proposa pour garder un oeil sur la petite fille de six ans, les parents acceptèrent avec soulagement.

-Wow, il a fait du bon travail votre ami. Remarqua Tia en lisant les résumés de rapports d'impôts écrits par le rouquin, qui filait direction la salle de repos avec la petite dans ses bras.

-Il a souvent aidé son père à gérer la clinique familiale quand il était petit et il a fait des études en entreprenariat, mais il a du arrêter... Répondit Mila.

Tia hocha la tête et tous prirent chacun leur disposition. Stark travaillant plutôt aux ressources humaines dans son ancienne boite, il prit donc le téléphone et appela tous les services concernés. Avec une voix durcis par son professionnalisme, il demanda à ce qu'on envoit un représentant de chaque services pour aider à gérer la crise, puis réussi à négocier un délais supplémentaire à la production, au lieu de ce soir à 23h, ils acceptèrent d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain à 8h tapante, juste avant la réunion marketing.

Le seul problème était que dans ce délais, aucun agent de marketing ne pourrait préparer de présentation officiel, il faudra tout improviser à l'arrache, et espérer que les agents de la boite auquel ils avaient affaires seraient un peu en retard.

-Je fournirais des fiches aide-mémoire sur tous les dossiers, ça sera déjà ça. Proposa Orihime.

-Bonne idée. Accepta aussi Tia, en même temps de valider un autre formulaire. Quand notre agent marketing sera là, tu lui fera également un briefing complet du dossier, transactions, ressources, les enjeux, tout.

-Entendu, boss!

La crise de la paperasse se poursuivit jusqu'au lendemain dans les petites heures du matin, où Orihime but au moins dix tasses de café pour être certaine de tenir le coup. La grande surprise avait été l'arrivée impromptue de Sung-un et Apacci, cette dernière avec un masque sur la bouche et le corps soigneusement couvert, vers les 3h du matin. La chinoise n'attendit pas avant d'aller directement à son bureau et commencer à travailler les power-points qu'il faudrait utiliser durant la réunion marketing et pendant un instant, tout le service paniqua à l'idée que si leur collègue n'était pas venu, ils auraient tous oubliés ce point. Quand à la malade, elle assura n'avoir qu'attraper froid et qu'une petite fièvre et une petite toux n'allait pas l'empêcher de faire son travail, non mais oh!

À 7h, tout était pratiquement fini et Orihime quitta son poste pour aller voir l'agente marketing, lui tendant les fiches aide-mémoire et lui résumant chaque aspect du dossier. La femme, Neliel Tu Odelschawck, norvégienne d'origine, était très professionnelle et très efficace. Après avoir écouté une seule fois le résumé d'Orihime, elle put énuméré chacun des points de la réunion sans se tromper. Elle demanda à voir le power-point et à la surprise générale, Ichigo fourni deux pancartes très pertinentes pour appuyer la réunion, que lui et Lilynette avaient créer pour passer le temps et aider les parents de la petite.

-Moi aussi j'ai aidé! Sourit la fillette, sous l'attendrissement général.

Puis à 8h pile, Neliel et Tia, accompagné du patron de la boite et de son secrétaire personnel, partirent à la rencontre de la délégation de l'autre entreprise. Et Orihime faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive quand elle reconnue de loin le patron ; C'était Aizen Sosuke! Mais... Elle croyait qu'il n'était qu'un salarié ordinaire, juste un peu mieux payer qu'un autre! Mais attendez... Son patron avait 49 ans, pas 43!

... Oh le menteur.

L'homme brun la reconnu de loin, et lui fit un sourire sincère, auquel elle répondit avec la même sincérité. Malgré le temps qui avait passé, elle le voyait encore comme un bon ami, presque un père et était contente de le revoir, après tout ce temps... Presque un an, en fait!

-Pour fêter ça... Commença Apacci.

-Je vais fêter ça avec mon lit! L'interrompis aussitôt Orihime, en emballant ses affaires avant de filer à grands pas dans le couloir.

Oui, son lit douillet et chaud... Arg, elle était épuisée! Le trajet jusqu'à la maison allait être horrible... Pour éviter de s'endormir dans le train, elle décida de marcher, le soleil était haut, la ville se réveillait déjà, et l'air était bon. Elle était encore habillée de ses vêtements de la veille, sa jupe volante lui arrivant aux genoux et son chemisier bleu pastel...

-En espérant avoir bientôt une promotion, avec tout ce bordel... J'exigerai à Sosuke-san au moins une augmentation... Soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'engagea dans la ruelle menant à l'avenue qu'elle devait descendre d'un kilomètre ou deux, pour ensuite passer par un boulevard toujours en travaux, direction l'immeuble où sa chambre l'attendait... Quand elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle.

Bizarre, cette ruelle n'était pas passante... Épuisée et un peu inquiète, Orihime accéléra, cependant les bruits de pas s'accélérèrent derrière elle. Heu... Non?

Elle s'arrêta. Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Elle repartit, les pas recommencèrent.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, une panique sans nom l'envahi. La fatigue, le lieu, les pirouettes que faisait ses émotions ses derniers temps? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle marcha d'un pas rapide, jusqu'à voir enfin un combini ouvert. Elle s'y précipita en courant, les pas derrière elle la suivant au même rythme et eu la peur de sa vie quand elle croisa un reflet d'un homme habillé de vêtements sales et au large chapeau couvrant des cheveux blancs et gras juste derrière elle.

Orihime entra dans le combini, et marcha très rapidement jusqu'aux toilettes, sous le regard stupéfait du caissier. Elle ferma la porte juste derrière elle, se laissa tomber par terre et ne put réprimer un sanglot. Mais bon sang... Pourquoi ça lui tombait dessus à ce moment précis? Elle était si fatiguée... Un coup d'oeil dans la salle lui permit de voir l'homme louche tourner un peu en rond dans les rayons, visiblement il l'attendait... Et pourquoi le caissier ne réagissait pas à sa présence, bon sang!

Il fallait qu'elle sorte un jour, cependant. S'endormir dans un endroit pareil avec ce type qui rodait à côté, hors de question! Elle attrapa son portable et chercha dans son répertoire un nom amical, qui pourrait venir la chercher... Pas les filles, elles devaient être aussi épuisée qu'elle... Pareil pour Ichigo et Stark... Sosuke était en pleine réunion, elle n'allait quand même pas le déranger pour ça...

Puis un nom jaillit dans sa mémoire. Ses doigts composèrent le numéro qu'elle n'avait jamais put oublier et elle porta le téléphone à son oreille. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois sonneries.

On décrocha.

-Ouais? Gronda une voix rauque et douloureusement familière à son oreille.

Orihime tressaillit à l'entente de la voix. Elle ferma les yeux, les larmes coulants librement sur ses joues, et quand il s'impatienta de l'autre côté du téléphone, elle lâcha un faible :

-Grimmjow...

-... Hime, c'est toi?

Il se souvenait d'elle. À travers ses larmes, elle sourit et rit, les épaules tremblantes et hocha la tête, sachant qu'il ne la voyait pas, elle ne se sentait plus capable de parler tant sa gorge était nouée.

-Hé mais... Tu pleure, Hime? Parle bon sang, tu... T'es où? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Au... Combini de l'avenue centre... Grimmjow, je... On m'a suivie, j'ai si peur!

-T'es où exactement? Grogna l'homme.

Elle entendait des bruits de tissus, puis d'une porte qui claque. Il venait... Il venait réellement la retrouver, alors que c'était elle qui avait tout détruit, six mois auparavant... Orihime sourit de plus belle et répondit, entre deux sanglots :

-Dans... Dans les toilettes, je... Il est entré, l'homme, il fait si peur et le caissier ne réagit pas... Grimmjow, je suis désolée d'être partie, d'avoir été stupide, je m'excuse, je suis... Suis... Pardon...

-T'excuse pas, bon sang, princesse, c'est pas ta faute! Hé, taxi! J't'emmerde bon dieu, j'suis pressé! Ah voilà... Hé, tocard, le combini de l'avenue centre, tu connais? Bien, alors fonce ou je te défonce le portrait! Ouais, ouais, t'appellera la police, après!

Elle rit en entendant les paroles rapides du pauvre taximan, et regarda à nouveau discrètement la salle. L'homme était encore là... Et elle sursauta. Il l'avait vu!

-Il m'a vu, Grimmjow! Paniqua-t-elle.

-Hime, y'a une serrure à cette putain de porte? Lui demanda aussitôt le bleuté.

Elle leva la tête et constata qu'en effet, il y en avait une! Elle se redressa brusquement et verrouilla, juste à temps car la porte trembla sur des coups puissants.

-SORT DE LÀ, SALE PUTE! Hurla l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte.

Orihime trembla et se recula jusqu'au fond des toilettes, effrayée par le déluge de haine qui se déversait face à elle. Grimmjow dut également entendre l'homme, parce qu'elle l'entendit hurler sur le taximan pour qu'il accélère. La voix du caissier ce fit alors entendre, menaçant l'homme d'appeler la police s'il ne sortait pas immédiatement du combini et l'homme lui hurla dessus... Avant qu'un son ténu ne se fasse. Le bruit d'une chute. Un gargouillis inintelligible, rapidement couvert par les fracas sur la porte qui reprirent. Oh bon sang...

-Grimmjow... Je crois qu'il l'a... Tuer... Fit-elle d'une voix blanche, paralysée par la peur. Le caissier, il... Il est tombé et... Oh mon dieu... La porte, elle... Elle va...

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, le verrou rouillé de la porte sauta et le panneau de bois claqua violement contre le mur. Orihime hurla, en voyant la manche couverte de sang de l'homme, qui tenait un couteau tâché également, s'avançant vers elle avec un sourire dément. Elle le reconnu alors.

C'était l'homme qui l'avait collé des mois auparavant, quand elle avait suivit Grimmjow à son travail! Ce type là... Barragan, qui avait rappeler après! Elle tenta de reculer hors de sa portée, mais le mur l'empêcha de fuir et il se pencha vers elle, tendant sa main libre vers sa tête...

Et des bruits d'objets tombant par terre derrière lui le stoppa, il tourna la tête intrigué et... Se fit éjecter tête première contre le cabinet de douche juste à côté. Orihime hurla à nouveau, et s'éloigna à quatre pattes, tandis que dans un rugissement de colère, Grimmjow attrapa le vieillard pour lui donner un autre coup de poing en pleine poire, le faisant cracher du sang et une dent.

-Connard, ne t'approche plus jamais de ma copine ou je te tuerai! Hurla-t-il. T'entend?! Je vais te tuer, sale pervers!

-Grimmjow! Hurla-t-elle, effrayée.

Le bleuté s'arrêta, comme stoppée par sa voix, et il laissa le corps inerte retombé par terre. Essoufflé, il tourna la tête vers elle et la lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux disparu complètement quand il la vit, accroupie par terre, tremblante de tous ses membres, le visage trempé de larmes.

-Hime... Bon sang. Fit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il l'attrapa d'un bras et la souleva pour la coller contre lui, l'entourant dans une étreinte protectrice. Le taximan, qui avait assister à toute la scène, balbutia avant tourner les talons, allant chercher un téléphone pour appeler la police. Puis, alors qu'Orihime se laissa fondre dans ces bras qui lui avait tant manquer, un sursaut de mémoire la figea.

-Oh non... Le caissier... Fit-elle en se dégageant, pour ce précipité vers l'homme.

Celui-ci était allongé par terre, la tête contre le mur, le souffle court il n'arrivait plus qu'à bouger le bout de ses doigts et ses yeux, le torse en sang. Barragan l'avait poignardé en pleine poitrine...

Orihime s'accroupis à côté de lui, choquée et triste de la scène et s'excusa à mi-voix, les larmes aux yeux. C'était sa faute... Sa faute à elle s'il était maintenant comme ça... Si elle avait prit son courage à deux mains, au lieu de fuir comme une trouillarde, cet homme ne serait pas...

-T'excuse pas... C'est la faute à ce pervers, pas la tienne. Fit doucement Grimmjow en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle.

-Mais...

Le caissier tenta alors de parler, mais il toussa du sang en tentant de prononcer un mot. Délicatement, Grimmjow l'attrapa pour le soulever, et après avoir cracher plusieurs caillot de sang, il dit :

-Fils... Mon... Mon fils...

Oh non... Il était père... Et elle avait... Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait?! Une main se posa alors sur la sienne, la ramenant dans la réalité. L'homme la regardait avec un petit sourire, des larmes aux yeux et lâcha :

-Prenez... Soin de lui... S'il vous... Plait...

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent. Sa respiration hâché se coupa, sa main relâcha la sienne, tombant par terre dans la flaque de sang et ce ne fut que grâce à l'appuis de Grimmjow, qui l'attrapa pour la maintenir contre lui, qu'elle n'alla pas le rejoindre, effondrée.

La police arriva quelques minutes plus tard et ils durent évacuer les lieux. Une ambulance était présente et on l'obligea à la prendre lorsque l'ambulancier constata son état de choc. Grimmjow ne put la suivre, emmener par la police pour qu'il puisse faire sa déposition, il lui promis cependant de très vite la retrouver. Elle fut emmenée en salle de soin, où on soigna une plaie sur sa joue, (Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Orihime constata avec surprise sa blessure, apparemment le verrou défoncé avait envoyer un éclat dans sa joue) tout en bandant sa cheville qu'elle avait tordue dans sa course et on lui diagnostiqua un état de choc assez prononcé, avec risque de dépression post-choc.

Elle avait vu quelqu'un mourir juste sous ses yeux, évidement qu'elle était en état de choc! Ses amis et collègues passèrent la voir et le médecin lui assura qu'elle pourrait quitter l'hôpital le soir même. Deux policiers vinrent prendre sa déposition, et elle raconta tout, comment elle avait rencontrer Barragan des mois auparavant, que non elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il l'avait fait suivre depuis, que Grimmjow était son copain et l'avait sauvé, qu'elle avait entendu Barragan poignarder ce pauvre caissier qui avait tenter de lui venir en aide, tout.

Une assistante sociale vint la voir le soir, quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne quitte l'hôpital, pour lui apprendre que le caissier avait bel et bien un fils, un jeune garçon de deux ans, et que celui-ci était orphelin et sans famille.

-On m'a rapporter que monsieur Schiffer vous avait confier son enfant, à sa mort. Lui avait-elle dit. Comme il n'a aucun testament, sa dernière volonté sera prise en compte lors du procès intérieur pour décider de l'avenir du petit. Cependant, si vous ne désirez pas la garde de l'enfant, veuillez nous en informer avant le six juin, soit dans deux jours. D'ici-là, passez une agréable soirée mademoiselle Inoue.

-Oui, je... Je vais y réfléchir... Fit-elle en hochant la tête.

Tout lui tournait... Cela faisait presque 48h qu'elle était debout, son corps et son esprit étaient épuisés, et tout tournaient encore en boucle dans sa tête, la crise de la paperasse hier, le meurtre dont elle avait été témoin ce matin même, sa journée à l'hôpital à passer test sur test, ses retrouvailles assez... Explosif avec Grimmjow... D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis ce matin, alors qu'il lui avait promit de venir la voir... Avait-il menti? Non. Ce n'était pas son genre, elle le savait. Grimmjow... Était, malgré tout, toujours honnête avec elle.

Elle prit l'ascenseur en baillant, les paupières lourdes, et au premier étage, marcha d'un pas traînant jusqu'à l'entrée. Bon sang, un lit, elle voulait un lit... Même le sol commençait à lui convenir...

Grimmjow l'attendait à l'extérieur. Son coeur se mit à battre à la chamade à sa vue et elle lui sourit, timidement. Sourire qu'il lui retourna, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Je veux dormir... Avec toi... Pas chez moi... Fit-elle doucement, de plus en plus somnolente.

-Le studio est trop loin, on va prendre un hôtel, y'en a un à deux pas. Tu peux tenir jusque là?

Elle haussa les épaules. Mais ne tenu pas longtemps. Au bout de quelques pas, elle trébucha et Grimmjow l'attrapa, avant de la soulever comme une princesse, et le sommeil la prit enfin.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la tendresse envahi son coeur. Le visage, si reconnaissable, de Grimmjow reposait juste à côté du sien. Encore endormi, il avait rouler pour lui faire face, un de ses bras l'entourant, l'autre glissé sous l'oreiller. Elle l'admira de longues minutes, avant de doucement venir caresser son visage du bout des doigts. Ce fut suffisant pour le réveiller, en douceur.

-Hé. Fit-il d'une voix basse.

-Hé... Répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, avant qu'Orihime ne demande timidement :

-On... Doit parler, pas vrai?

-Ça serait un peu... La base. Admit Grimmjow. Faut dire que... On a pas mal foiré l'étape de la communication, avant.

-Je n'ai jamais rien osé dire avant... Parce que je croyais que je te perdrais, si je me mêlait de ton travail... Et c'est ce dont j'avais le plus peur, que tu me laisse si j'empiéterais dans ton univers. Avoua-t-elle.

-Moi je détestais l'idée que tu prennes de l'indépendance, financièrement... Parce que j'avais la trouille que tu décides de m'abandonner, pour foutre le camp et vivre seule, ou avec... Quelqu'un d'autre. Avoua à son tour Grimmjow.

Orihime ouvrit grand les yeux. Il avait peur qu'elle, elle parte? Mais... Jamais elle n'aurait osé penser une telle chose!

-Je ne serais jamais partie de moi-même, Grimmjow! Protesta-t-elle en se redressant. Je ne suis pas partie quand j'ai appris la vérité sur ton travail, ni quand Stark à essayé de me poignarder, ni quand/

-Attend, Stark à essayer de te poignarder?! C'était ça, le truc avec l'oreiller troué!

-Oui, bon... Mais bref, si je ne suis jamais partie à cause de tout ça... Je ne serai pas partie à cause que j'avais un travail.

Grimmjow se renfrogna. Visiblement il ne la croyait pas... Mais que devait-elle faire pour qu'il comprenne, à la fin!

-Et de mon côté, ça ne m'aurait pas déranger que justement tu me mêle de mes affaires. Bon sang, tu vivais avec moi, je t'ai emmener à mon boulot, c'est bien parce que tu avais ton mot à dire!

Les deux adultes se redressèrent sur le lit, se fusillant mutuellement du regard, furieux d'apprendre que l'autre n'était pas... N'avait pas...

-Je t'ai ouvert des tas de portes, c'est toi qui n'a jamais voulu les prendre! S'écria Grimmjow.

-Comment voulais-tu que je les voies, tu ne me parlais jamais de toi, j'avais l'impression de vivre avec un total inconnu, et non mon amant! Répliqua Orihime, sur le même ton.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai mieux?! Tu vivais avec un putain de PDG avant, puis tu t'es retrouvé dans un mini studio à vivre sur la rente d'un gigolo qui travaillait à mi-temps! On bouffait que des bento à emporter ou des ramens instantanés, le studio était toujours en bordel et trois voisins sur quatre étaient des putains de drogués qui aurait tué pour un gramme de poudre! Faut pas la tête d'Einstein pour comprendre qu'à un moment où un autre, t'allais cassé ta pipe et foutre le camps!

-Parce que j'ai l'air d'une putain de poule de luxe peut-être! Je ne suis pas comme ça, Grimmjow, j'ai des principes, et jamais je n'allais te laisser, bon sang! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ça!

-Non, c'est difficile de comprendre comment tu peux passer du luxe d'une vie aisée à un gouffre sans fin de bordel avec moi! Je suis juste un Escort-boy, merde, pas un putain de salarié comme ton prince charmant, l'autre rouquin là!

-Laisse Ichigo en dehors de ça, bordel, c'est un ami! T'es pas mieux avec tous tes clients pervers!

-Ah! Un ami avec des bénéfices! Accusa Grimmjow, le visage mi-railleur, mi-blessé. Et je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais arrêter de coucher avec des pervers, putain, tu ne me fais pas confiance!

-Non, c'est dur de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui te remet tout le temps en question et bordel de merde, Ichigo est juste un ami tout court! Répliqua-t-elle, furieuse. Par tous les dieux, il est en couple avec ma meilleure amie, et même s'il serait célibataire, il ne se serait jamais rien passé entre nous! Jamais!

-Désolé mais je n'y crois pas!

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me crois pas?!

-Pourquoi tu irais pas avec un type mieux que moi?!

-MAIS PARCE QUE C'EST TOI QUE J'AIME, ABRUTI! Fini-t-elle par hurler, de désespoir.

Cela eu le mérite de cloué le bec de Grimmjow. Enfin, la mâchoire béante, les yeux grand ouvert, sous le choc, mais quand même. Il referma sa bouche, alors que Orihime croisa ses bras devant elle et détourna la tête. Pourquoi il ne réagissait plus...? Et merde, elle n'aurait jamais du dire ça... Puis d'une voix rauque, Grimmjow demanda, un filet d'espoir au coeur :

-Tu... M'aime?

-... Évidemment que je t'aime, espèce d'idiot. Sourit tristement Orihime. Depuis... Tellement longtemps...

Elle redressa doucement les yeux vers lui, et fut surprise de voir la magnifique couleur rouge de la gêne s'étendre sur le visage du bleuté, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais aucun signe de dégoût, simplement... Un peu d'espoir, et beaucoup d'incrédulité. Orihime eu un petit sourire tendre en le voyant faire, le voir aussi rouge tomate lui donnait des envies de l'embêter pour revoir cette couleur d'un peu plus près...

-Mais... Comment? Je ne suis pas...

-Et je t'interdit de dire que tu n'es pas le bon gars. Le simple fait que ce soit toi, et personne d'autre, que j'ai appeler hier devrait te convaincre.

-...

-Et quand au comment... Je ne sais pas, sincèrement. Au début... Tu m'attirais, physiquement. Puis après notre nuit ensemble, j'ai errée seule et quand tu m'as proposée de vivre avec toi, c'était surtout de la reconnaissance... Mais cela c'est vite estompé, tu es un horrible colocataire, à laisser trainer tes déchets et tes vêtements partout!

-Hé! J'suis nul pour le ménage! Protesta Grimmjow.

-Je sais. Rit Orihime, avant de continuer. Et puis... J'ai appris à te connaitre, chaque petits détails que j'apprenais sur toi m'enchantait, renforçait les sentiments que j'avais déjà à ton égard... C'est quand tu m'as emmenée à ton travail que j'ai réalisé que ma colère... Était de la jalousie, en fait. Faire le lien avec des sentiments amoureux ne fut pas plus compliqué que ça...

-Depuis... Tout ce temps, tu m'aimes? Réalisa Grimmjow, choqué, le visage complètement écarlate.

Orihime hocha timidement la tête. Une main chaude vint doucement se déposer sur sa joue, lui redressant le menton et une paire de lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes. Ce fut comme une bouffée d'air frais, pour eux-deux, comme si il prenait leur première inspiration après des heures passés en apnée. Très vite leur baiser se fit plus fort, un brin plus violent, désireux, le manque de l'autre leur fit très vite perdre leur sens, un à un, au fils des vêtements presque arrachés à leur peau.

Ils firent l'amour, d'abord de manière tendre, lentement, pour bien ressentir le corps de l'autre, se rassurer mutuellement quand à la réalité de ce moment, avant de jouir l'un de l'autre. Ils n'attendirent pas avant le round suivant, cette fois de manière plus sauvage, rapide et dur, leur cri atteignant des sommets, leur corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, leur baiser ayant le goût du désespoir et du besoin. Le besoin l'un de l'autre.

Un troisième round se présenta sous la douche, quelques minutes plus tard, quand Orihime fit une petite gâterie à un Grimmjow plus que docile, très content de se faire manipuler de cette manière par la femme que, s'il n'en était pas encore tout à faire amoureux, il aimait malgré tout sincèrement. Quoi que... S'il y songeait vraiment... Il était en fait peut-être déjà tombé amoureux d'Orihime.

Parce qu'elle était la seule au monde à pouvoir le manipuler comme ça. Un de ses collègues lui avait un jour dit que malgré son physique et son caractère de Seme, au lit il avait tout du Uke qui ne s'assumait pas, il était un masochiste qui avait besoin de son dominant... Qui le dominait au lit, certes, mais qui réussissait aussi à lui donner un putain de coup de pied dans le cul, dans la vie de tous les jours. Et malheureusement, ce dernier point était assez difficile pour ces précédents "seme" à respecter. Grimmjow était d'un naturel et d'un physique très dominant, il ne se laissait pas faire et pouvait pousser une gueulante assez violente chaque fois qu'il était contrarié. Et aucun de ses précédents partenaire, client ou "petit ami", n'avait jamais réussi à passer outre son caractère de merde pour tenter de voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

Bon, en fait il mentait un peu. Un de ses ex, Stark, avait presque réussi. Mais le truc, c'était que l'homme n'était pas du tout gay. Il c'était plutôt rapprocher de lui, certes en le baisant et tout, mais avait au final donner un effet d'amitié au bleuté... Ce qui avait poussé ce dernier à faire son geste assez stupide, disparaître en lui volant quasiment tout et en gâchant sa vie. Mais maintenant... Tout avait changer.

Et Orihime était... Sa Seme idéale en fait. Elle était la seule à pouvoir être... Ça, pour lui. À lui donner envie de changer, pour elle mais aussi pour lui. Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, l'insulter, la trompée, la laisser tomber après une dispute, la traitée de... Bref, malgré tout ça, elle l'aimait, l'appelait à l'aide et trouvait la force de l'engueuler tout en lui avouant ses sentiments. Bon sang... Elle était déjà partout dans sa tête, ces six derniers mois avaient été un vrai cauchemar, il rêvait d'elle la nuit et la cherchait des yeux le jours, ayant l'impression de la voir partout. Alors tomber amoureux... Cela n'allait pas être si compliqué que ça, pas vrai?

Ils quittèrent l'hôtel au début de l'après midi, Grimmjow gardant un bras possessif autour des épaules de sa désormais petite-amie, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Stark et sa famille. Orihime avait beaucoup de chose à leur dire...

Et Grimmjow avait des excuses à faire.

* * *

Et voilà. Ils ont enfin réussi à communiquer, ces deux-là! Bon, en s'engueulant, mais ce n'est qu'un détail ça! Ils peuvent enfin repartir sur des bases un peu plus solide qu'avant! Moi j'ai adoré écrire la dispute finale, car enfin ces deux tourtereaux idiots mettaient carte sur table, jusqu'au grand dévoilement final... Et après la réaction de Grimmjow était très mignon à écrire!

Comment avez-vous trouver les nouveaux personnages? Et notre petit couple? L'apparition (et le dénouement) d'Ichigo vous à plu? Je n'arrive juste pas à vraiment imaginer une histoire où Orihime est l'un des personnages principaux sans Ichigo quelque part. Non seulement leur couple est canon (IchiHime fan pour la vie!) mais en plus ils ont beaucoup changer la vie l'un de l'autre, enfin c'est surtout Ichigo qui a influencer celle d'Orihime. Pour l'inverse, c'est plutôt par après, durant sans doute les dix ans avant le chapitre final. ^^

Bref!

Dites-moi tout ça en commentaire!

Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue, mais sera publié sous le nom de chapitre 6, car il y en a un 7e. Malheureusement il n'est que partiellement écrit, ne vous attendez donc pas à le voir tout de suite, mais dans les prochaines semaines sans doute...

Bisou à tous  
RedChi-san.


	6. Chapter 6 (épilogue)

Et voilà. Chapitre 6, l'épilogue, techniquement le dernier chapitre. Comme annoncer dans le précédent, il y en a un septième mais il n'a encore que trois pages d'écrits, donc ça risque de prendre du temps... Pas des années, mais au minimum une semaine ou deux! Cet épilogue est encore une fois original, pas que je n'ai pas aimé "L'épilogue" de l'oeuvre original (Au contraire il est très mignon!) mais je trouve que ce genre de conclusion est plus satisfaisante à lire.

Et en passant, je donne un énorme câlin et un gros bisou à Kuwa qui m'a laisser une si gentille review, je suis trop contente que tu ais laisser une trace de ton passage, merci! Tu arrive juste à temps pour l'épilogue, héhé! Merci encore!

Quand aux autres, encore une fois, bonne lecture et laisser un petit coms à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir!

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 (Épilogue)**

Une matinée tranquille. Parfaite. Le soleil commençait à se faufiler entre les rideaux de la chambre. Le calme régnait dans la maison. Le cadran sur la table de chevet indiquait 8h30 du matin. Grimmjow inspira profondément en déposant un baiser sur le haut du crâne de la rouquine à côté de lui. Elle bougea et gémis, demandant sans ouvrir les yeux :

-C'est l'heure?

-Non, mais repose-toi. Je m'occupe de tout le monde ce matin, prend ton temps, princesse.

Elle sourit doucement, puis replongea dans son sommeil. Il sourit en la voyant faire, parsemant son visage et son épaule de petits baiser, et remarqua un petit éclat métallique à côté de la tête de la femme. Son sourire se fit plus doux, amoureux, et il prit délicatement la main pour baiser l'anneau de mariage qui reposait autour de son annulaire.

Cela faisait aujourd'hui dix ans qu'ils étaient mariés. Et pour l'occasion, Orihime avait invité la famille... Bon, ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang, tous, mais c'était leur famille.

Grimmjow sortit du lit familial, réduisit le son du baby-phone sur la table de chevet à côté du cadran pour éviter que le bébé ne réveille Orihime et sortit de la chambre en enfilant un chandail. Il stoppa à la chambre du bébé, et ouvrit délicatement la porte. Une paire de yeux argenté se stoppa aussitôt sur lui, et il sourit.

-Toi alors, p'tite impatiente... Fit-il en s'approchant du berceau.

-Ah! Sourit la petite fillette qui l'attendait avec impatience, debout sur ses deux jambes, accrochés aux barreaux de bois.

Il prit délicatement la petite contre lui, et grimaça en sentant une odeur désagréable venir de sa couche. Il l'emmena aussitôt sur la table de change, et en quelques mouvements précis du à l'expérience, il lui retira la couche sale, lui lava ses fesses rosés, poudra ceux-ci et remit une nouvelle couche. Il en profita pour lui retirer son pyjama salit par des traces de vomis séchés et lui en mit un autre, aussi bleu que leur cheveux à tous les deux.

-Et voilà une petite demoiselle toute propre! Fit Grimmjow en soulevant le bébé de treize mois.

-Ami-chan ne parle pas, papa. Fit une petite voix derrière lui.

-Et toi, comme Ami, vous vous réveillez beaucoup trop tôt, Ren. Répondit l'homme en se tournant vers son fils. Je t'ai entendu jouer dans ta chambre à 7h.

Le garçonnet, qui avait la même chevelure et les même yeux que lui, lui fit un petit sourire coupable, les joues adorablement rougis. De tous les enfants Jaggerjack, il était le seul à ressembler autant à son père, et le petit Ren en était très fier. Le petit garçon de quatre ans et demi tendit les bras et le bleuté se pencha pour l'attraper et le soulever. Un enfant dans chaque bras, il descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine et la salle à manger.

Les trois autres enfants étaient déjà debout... Dans la salle à manger la plus vieille fille, Hisana, qui fêtait ses neufs ans dans trois jours et Rukia, qui en avait six et demi, étaient déjà installées. Elles s'occupaient sagement assises sur leur chaise en dessinant dans des cahiers de coloriages. Pendant ce temps, l'aîné de la famille, Ulquiorra, âgé de seize ans, sortait les couvert pour le petit déjeuner.

-Tu peux me sortir la chaise d'Ami, Hisana? Demanda le bleuté en entrant dans la pièce.

-Oui papa. Sourit la jeune fille en se levant pour ouvrir le placard un peu plus loin.

Grimmjow déposa Ren sur sa chaise et aida Hisana à déplier la chaise-haute. Il y mit Ami, qu'il attacha solidement, puis alla en cuisine aider Ulquiorra.

-Merci d'avoir occupé les filles. Dit-il en passant sa main dans la chevelure corbeau du jeune homme.

-C'est rien, papa. Fit le garçon adolescent en haussant les épaules.

Les trois plus vieux enfants avaient tous la chevelure noir corbeau, cependant seul Ulquiorra était adopté. De son nom de naissance, Ulquiorra Schiffer, le petit avait été adopté par Orihime suite au drame qui lui avait prit son père. L'enfant avait conservé des traces de ce traumatisme, devenant muet. Il avait également développé une peur bleue de la solitude et restait constamment accroché à sa mère adoptive, qu'il ne voulait quitter sous aucun prétexte. Durant le mariage d'Orihime et Grimmjow, c'était lui qui avait porter le bouquet de sa mère adoptive et la lune de miel avait été un véritable cauchemar... Les nouveaux époux avaient du raccourcir énormément leur voyage, passant de deux semaines à deux jours. C'est suite à cet événement que le couple avait prit la décision, avec l'enfant, qu'il fallait sérieusement y faire face.

Une vingtaine de séance avec un psychologue pour l'enfance avaient été nécessaire, ainsi que la naissance d'Hisana, pour qu'il commence enfin à s'en remettre. Devenir soudainement grand frère lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il n'était plus tout seul, qu'il avait d'autre personne que sa mère adoptive autour de lui, à commencer par son père adoptif. Cela avait été très dur pour Grimmjow avant cet époque, car il avait la furieuse impression jusque là que l'enfant le détestait, ou avait peur de lui. Alors ce réveiller un matin avec le bonhomme de sept ans couché sur son ventre, les larmes à l'oeil, répétant des excuses à tour de bras en l'appelant papa, ça avait été un gros choc.

Rukia et Hisana avaient hérité de la chevelure noire typiquement japonaise du côté paternel d'Orihime. Elle lui avait apprit, peu après la naissance d'Hisana, que son frère aîné aujourd'hui décédé avait eu la même chevelure ébène. Cependant, les petites avaient les mêmes yeux bleus que lui. Pour le moment, aucun des enfants Jaggerjack n'était né avec les cheveux incendies de leur mère, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Orihime.

-Allez les jeunes, déjeuner, bain et on s'habille parce qu'aujourd'hui, la famille s'en viens. Annonça le père de famille.

-Oncle Ichi et Oncle Starky vont venir! S'excita Ren, sur son siège, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Avec bébé Chi-chi?

-Oui, la petite Chiaki va aussi venir. Confirma Grimmjow. Les monsieur de l'hôpital ont dit qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux maintenant.

-C'était quoi, au final, qu'elle avait? Demanda Hisana, l'air inquiète.

-Une forme rare de colique, mais c'est guéri maintenant. Gabriel et Kaien vont aussi venir, l'école leur a permit cette sortie.

Les deux jeunes garçons étudiaient dans un pensionnat privé, où leur intelligence plutôt supérieur à la moyenne était grandement mise à l'épreuve, au contraire d'un collège publique ordinaire. Gabriel était le fils aîné d'Ichigo et Mila, et son prénom lui avait été donné car il était né en France, durant un voyage de plus d'un an du couple de tourtereaux. En l'honneur du pays français, les heureux parents lui avait donc donné un prénom de la même origine. Ils avaient vécu encore quelques années en France, puis c'était finalement l'appel de la maison qui les avait poussés à revenir. Dans l'année, le jeune Kaien était né et il y a trois mois, la petite dernière voyait le jour.

Et Orihime était sur un petit nuage chaque fois qu'elle voyait le couple, se vantant sans cesse qu'ils étaient ensemble grâce à elle... Et pour prouver l'appartenance de ses amis à sa famille, elle les avait nommés parrain et marraine de Rukia, étant malheureusement en voyage en France à la naissance d'Hisana.

Grimmjow enleva les cahiers de la tables puis servit devant chaque enfant un bol de céréale et un verre de jus d'orange, s'assoyant entre Ren et Ami pour les surveiller tous les deux.

-Est-ce que Lilynette sera là? Grimaça Ulquiorra, en bout de table à côté de ses petites soeurs.

-Oui, et je ne veux pas entendre de plaintes. Répondit le père de famille, les sourcils froncés.

-Mais elle m'énerve!

-Hé bien tu resteras avec Gin, si ça t'amuse.

-... Gin vient? Fit le noiraud avec suspicion.

-Fête familiale veux dire que l'autre aussi viens. Soupira Grimmjow.

Il n'aimait pas Aizen, et c'était réciproque. Cependant, les deux hommes adoraient (chacun à leur manière) Orihime, et faisaient donc des efforts pour se tenir en présence de l'autre... Et puis Grimmjow s'entendaient très mal avec les enfants du plus vieux, Tosen lui prenait tout le temps la tête à parler de justice en le suivant partout, et ce petit sacripant de Gin lui jouait un sale tour chaque fois qu'il venait à la maison.

Apprendre que ce dernier avait une relation plus qu'amicale avec son fils (même adopté, Ulquiorra restait son petit garçon) l'avait fait hurler. Il avait fallu qu'on lui colle Ami dans les bras et qu'Orihime passe la nuit à le calmer pour qu'il accepte, du bout des lèvres, la relation entre les deux garçons.

Par chance, tous ses autres enfants étaient encore trop jeune pour ce genre de chose... Il ne le supporterait pas! Orihime aura beau le traiter de papa poule, il était simplement prévenant et protecteur!

On ne touchait pas à ses bébés!

Ulquiorra eu un grand sourire lumineux à l'annonce, ce qui fit soupirer son père, qui se mit à nourrir Ami, qui s'impatientait de voir tous les autres manger sauf elle.

Alors que la petite famille discutait autour des bols sur la journée à venir, une nouvelle silhouette entra dans la pièce. Orihime sourit tendrement en voyant son mari batailler entre Ami qui mangeait n'importe comment et Ren qui s'amusait à lancer du lait sur ses soeurs, et vu le regard de Rukia, la riposte approchait.

-Ren, lancer du lait sur ses soeurs est interdit, Rukia, se venger comme ça n'attisera de plus de problème, tu le sais. Moralisa-t-elle en prenant des mains de son petit garçon sa cuillère en plastique.

-Maman! Firent tous les enfants.

-T'as descendue les marches toute seule? S'inquiéta aussitôt Ulquiorra.

-Hime, je t'avais dit de te reposer ce matin. Enchérit Grimmjow, en se levant.

-C'est bon, et puis c'est ton fils qui m'a réveillé. Il est surexcité ce matin! Répondit Orihime, une main sur son ventre largement arrondit.

C'était d'ailleurs surprenant d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait vraiment qu'un seul bébé à l'intérieur. Mais son médecin était formel, le petit garçon à l'intérieur était vraiment seul... Hisana se précipita pour lui tirer une chaise, tandis qu'Ulquiorra lui prépara très rapidement un bol de céréale, avec un verre de jus d'orange comme tout le monde et elle s'assit, riant des précautions que prenait sa famille à son égard. Elle n'était pas à sa première grossesse, pourtant tout le monde s'inquiétait toujours pour elle, à un tel point...

-Et puis Apacci à appeler, elle vient avec son fiancé et te demande de ne pas le faire fuir, celui-là.

-Pff, l'autre n'était qu'un... Tu-sais-quoi. Bouda le bleuté.

Un ancien collègue du travail du bleuté, pour être plus précis. Et qui n'en avait qu'à l'argent d'Apacci. La tête que le bleuté avait fait en reconnaissant le type avait été... Épique. Et celle qu'il faisait actuellement fit rire Orihime, qui redonna la cuillère à son petit garçon et prit celle d'Ami pour commencer à la nourrir.

-Et comme Apacci viens, il faut s'attendre à ce que Sung-hu et son mari viennent. Ils ont eu un petit garçon l'année dernière, mais j'ignore s'il fera partit du voyage, cela peut être dur le voyage Tokyo-Hong Kong en avion pour un garçon d'un an et demi.

-Visiblement, faudra donc déplacer la fête dans le jardin, on aura jamais assez de place à l'intérieur pour tout le monde. Soupira Grimmjow.

-... Tu peux invités des gens de ton côté... Tu sais. Fit doucement la rouquine.

-Ouais, mais bof. Personne d'intéressé, et ils pensent tous que je suis passé du côté obscur de la force.

Qu'un homme ouvertement gay se marie avec une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus féminin, ait cinq enfants avec elle dont un sixième en route, avait choqué pas mal de gens qui l'avait connu autrefois. Grimmjow s'en foutait, personnellement. Il avait lâcher son travail d'Escort-boy peu de temps après l'adoption d'Ulquiorra, et avait commencer un boulot un peu minable en cuisine d'un restaurant, comme plongeur.

Plusieurs fois, il avait tout lâcher pour retourner dans ses anciennes habitudes, et plusieurs fois, lui et Orihime c'était violemment disputés à ce sujet. Ulquiorra s'en souvenait, il était d'ailleurs le seul enfant de la famille à savoir pour l'ancien travail de son père. Les disputes entre les adultes l'avaient beaucoup terrifié et fait pleurer, à l'époque, c'était douloureux de voir sa précieuse maman se disputer avec l'homme qu'elle aimait... Et une fois, ils avaient faillit se séparer pour de bon. Pendant environ deux mois, ils ne s'étaient plus reparler, s'ignorant quand ils se croisaient dans l'appartement, faisant chambre à part... Puis Orihime avait remarqué qu'elle avait du retard sur ses règles.

Le lendemain, elle annonçait aux deux garçons qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois.

Le surlendemain, Grimmjow quittait définitivement son job d'Escort-boy, et avec les économies qu'il s'était fait, avait investi dans une maison à deux étages avec plein de pièces, puis avait reprit ses études. Il avait fini en un temps record d'un an à peine des études de gestion et était aller personnellement voir Aizen Sosuke. L'entrevue entre les deux hommes avait duré des heures, mais à la fin, Grimmjow en était ressortit avec un contrat et Aizen avec un nouvel employé dans sa branche gestionnaire.

Depuis, Grimmjow avait franchis les échelons et était aujourd'hui l'assistant personnel d'Aizen. C'était fou de voir à quel point ces deux hommes qui se détestaient tant étaient redoutables quand ils travaillaient ensemble. L'entreprise Las Noches était leader sur le marché de la publicité et de la télécommunication, concurrençant même le géant NEC sur son propre territoire depuis plusieurs années, et les statistiques annonçait une montée en flèche sur les territoires occidentaux, gravant lentement un chemin jusqu'au podium où tremblaient Apple, Samsung et Amazon.

Quand à Orihime, après la fameuse crise de la paperasse, Aizen était venu la voir en personne, d'abord pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et ensuite pour lui proposer un nouveau poste, si cela lui allait. Elle avait accepter après quelques jours de réflexion et aujourd'hui, était directrice artistique, elle gérait la publicité de pas mal de produit phare de la boite, et dirigeait une équipe de professionnels.

Et malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, dans leur passé commun ou encore avant... Ils étaient maintenant ici. Parents de cinq enfants, avec un sixième en route, heureux, avec une famille nombreuse, des amis irremplaçables et tout l'avenir devant eux...

Alors que les petits filaient à l'étage pour se changer, Rukia réclamant l'aide de sa maman pour mettre sa robe préféré, Grimmjow rinça les nombreux bols avant de la mettre au lave-vaisselle, sous le regard tendre de sa femme qui berçait doucement leur petite dernière.

Il lui jeta un regard amusé, et alla vite chercher ses lèvres avant que les petits...

-Aaah, touche pas, vilain! Maman!

-C'est pas moi! C'est Rukia!

-Calmez-vous...

Orihime gloussa. Si Ren et Rukia étaient de véritables petites piles électriques, Hisana était toujours celle qui tentait de réglé les conflits au plus vite... Ami était en voie d'être aussi intenable que son frère et sa sœur, gigotant à chaque fois que quelque chose d'amusant se passait autour d'elle, et que dire de celui dans son ventre? Il devait faire le marathon chaque matin en finissant appuyé sur sa vessie, ce n'était pas possible autrement!

Grimmjow monta à l'étage pour attraper calmer les deux puces surexcités, tandis qu'Orihime alla doucement jusqu'à la chambre de l'ainé. Elle toqua doucement, et attendit qu'il lui permette d'entrer. En le voyant la femme sourit avec amour.

-Tu es très beau, habillé comme ça. Fit-elle en s'approchant.

Le jeune homme portait un pantalon propre en lin gris perle, avec une chemise noire, un veston sans manche également gris et une cravate assortie à l'émeraude de ses yeux. Elle déposa Ami sur le siège en osier prêt du bureau pour aller ajuster à deux mains la cravate, un peu mal mise.

-Tu es tout pareil que ton père toi... Vous êtes incapable de nouer une cravate! Rit-elle.

-Il ne s'en sort pas si mal, pour le reste. Fit remarquer Ulquiorra.

Les deux se jetèrent un regard éloquent et rirent de concert, accompagné d'Ami qui imitait sa famille chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Une fois la cravate correctement mise, Orihime recula de deux pas et sourit, émue et fière de l'image que lui renvoyait son petit garçon. Même si elle ne l'avait pas porté, ni mise au monde et encore moins vécu ses premières années, elle aimait tendrement son fils, autant que tous les autres enfants qu'elle avait eu après. Ulquiorra rougit légèrement, gênée des micros larmes apparaissant aux coins des yeux de sa mère, et baissa légèrement le regard.

-... Mon... Autre père... Tu crois que lui aussi, il aurait été fier?

-Grimmjow ou ton père biologique, tous les deux seront toujours fier de ce que tu deviendras et ils te soutiendrons toujours dans tes choix. Affirma avec confiance Orihime.

-Même si... Papa a déjà été... Un peu en désaccord avec le même sujet? Fit doucement le jeune adolescent.

Orihime perdit un peu son sourire, pour prendre un air plus sérieux. Ulquiorra était clairement en train de subtilement lui demander de l'aide, où elle rêvait? Vu le regard hésitant de son fils ainé, c'était la première proposition la bonne. Elle s'avança doucement, reprit Ami dans ses bras et guida doucement son garçon jusqu'au lit, où ils s'assirent, la petite entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, Ulquiorra? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-... Gin et moi... On veux se pacser. Quand j'aurai la majorité. On a déjà décidé d'emménager ensemble quand je le rejoindrai à la fac. Avoua doucement le jeune homme.

-... Est-ce que c'est une décision murement réfléchie, ou quelque chose que vous avez décidé hier soir? Demanda doucement la mère de famille.

-Non, c'est... On y a beaucoup réfléchis... On s'aime depuis le début de notre adolescence, même si on est en couple depuis seulement un an... Toi et papa, quand vous m'avez adoptés, vous étiez ensemble depuis moins longtemps que ça et les parents de Gin se sont rencontré, marié et l'on eu en l'espace de deux ans à peine...

-Ce n'est pas une compétition ou une course, tu sais. Après tout, Stark et Tia ont attendu presque huit ans de mariage avant d'avoir Lilynette.

-Oui... Mais... Je l'aime tellement et... Je veux passer le plus de temps avec lui.

-Bien. J'en parlerai un peu avec ton père...

-On comptait vous le dire ce soir, après le diné, en fait. En privé, juste toi, papa et les parents de Gin. Tosen sait déjà, c'est lui qui a proposé d'attendre un peu avant de le dire à tout le monde.

Orihime hocha la tête, c'était bien le genre du jeune garçon aveugle d'être aussi prévenant. Puis voyant le regard mouillé de son fils, elle l'entoura doucement de ses bras et le garda contre son sein, le berçant comme quand il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon et qu'il faisait d'horribles cauchemars. Ami se colla contre son grand frère, ne comprenant pas bien la situation mais sentant que c'était un moment câlin.

-J'ai tellement peur... Qu'il me déteste et me rejette... J'ai pas envie de perdre une fois de plus mon père...

-Tu ne vas pas le perdre, mon chéri... Ton père est peut-être très impulsif, mais il est aussi le plus à même de te comprendre, tu sais...

-Bof, papa à été gay, ok, mais il est avec toi maintenant... Ironisa Ulquiorra.

-Il sait que quand on tombe amoureux, tout ce qu'on croyait savoir sur soit peut s'effondrer, car l'amour n'a ni genre, ni âge, ni réelle signification. On aime, et c'est tout. Sourit doucement Orihime en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la porte retentisse, faisant sursauter Orihime qui rougit. Il était déjà 11h?! Elle était encore en pyjama, et Ami aussi!

-Grimmjow, la porte! S'écria-t-elle, avant de prendre un ton plus bas. Ulquiorra, excuse-moi mais tu peux emmener Ami en haut? Je vous suivrai...

-Dit pas n'importe quoi, je peux t'y emmener. Répliqua le jeune homme.

Orihime lui fit un petit sourire et au pied des escaliers, l'adolescent n'hésita pas à prendre dans ses bras sa mère enceinte, Ami confortablement appuyé contre elle, et monta les marches tranquillement. Son jeune garçon était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait en fait! Orihime se dépêcha, dans la chambre d'enfants d'Ami, de lui préparer une adorable robe bleu et blanche, et coiffa ses fins cheveux en deux petites couettes de chaque côté de son crânes, qu'elle attacha avec des chouchous blanc. Elle donna la petite à Ulquiorra et fila ensuite se changer, passant de sa robe de nuit à une robe courte de grossesse, blanche avec des tas de petites fleurs brodés partout. Elle mit également une veste tissé en laine très fin, pour couvrir ses épaules et chaussa des souliers à talons plats. Elle peigna ses cheveux aujourd'hui courts, lui balayant les épaules délicatement et écarta simplement quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles, en les maintenant en place avec ses barrettes de cheveux préférés, celles avec les fleurs d'hibiscus.

Ces barrettes étaient le dernier cadeau que lui avait offert son grand frère, juste avant qu'il ne meurs tragiquement d'un accident. D'ailleurs, la date de sa mort était dans trois semaines, elle irait livrer des fleurs si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée de son accouchement, prévu pour dans deux semaines.

Elle revint ensuite vers l'escalier, où Ulquiorra l'attendait tel un prince charmant... Avec Gin à ses côtés qui se reculait après visiblement un baiser doux, en le couvrant d'un regard tendre. Le même regard qu'avait Grimmjow à son égard... La maman leur sourit, et les deux adolescents la regardèrent, gêné d'avoir été vu, mais elle ne dit rien et accepta le bras de Gin pour l'aider à descendre, Ulquiorra ayant les bras occupés par Ami.

-Aww, vous êtes si mignon tous les quatre! S'écria Momo en les apercevant dans les escaliers.

Elle s'empara vivement d'un appareil photo et les mitrailla, sous les rires gênés de tous. Momo Aizen était une femme adorable, mais si prompte à dégainer son appareil photo pour prendre des clichés d'absolument tout... Seul son mari était capable de la stopper dans des moments pareils.

-Momo, je crois que notre hôtesse voudrait finir de descendre l'escalier. Fit doucement Sosuke en posant sa main sur celle de sa femme.

Celle-ci rougit en constatant que c'était le cas, et s'excusa platement, excuses qu'Orihime balaya de la main, lui demandant plutôt de voir les photos. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Tosen amusait les plus petits avec leurs jouets, Hisana saluait poliment les nouveaux invités, Apacci et son fameux fiancé ; un jeune allemand blond avec un visage doux, et Grimmjow fusillait déjà du regard son patron... Discrètement, bien sûr.

Les autres invités ne prirent pas plus d'une demi-heure à tous arriver et comme prévu, des tables furent rapidement dépliés dans le grand jardin, le soleil était haut après tout et seul quelques nuages blanc parsemait le ciel bleu, c'était un temps idéal! Les nouvelles balançoires ainsi que le toboggan attirèrent très vite tous les petits, Chiaki commença à faire le tour des bras de tous tandis que les hommes se disputait à mi-voix pour savoir comment aller le barbecue. Mila, qu'Orihime n'avait plus croisée depuis leurs congés de maternité mutuels, s'extasia devant le grand ventre et demanda rapidement les détails de sa grossesse. Ses envies récentes, si le petit bougeait souvent, la date de l'accouchement prévu, si la chambre était prête, etc.

-Je ne jure que par les cornichons à la mayonnaise, actuellement! S'amusa à révéler Orihime avec un grand sourire.

-Oh beurk. Grimaça Apacci.

-Quand ce sera ton tour, on en reparlera. Rit Mila. Moi j'ai du être infernale avec Ichigo, à toujours vouloir mon pot de glace au framboise avec un coulis caramel salé! Même à genre, trois heure du matin, je le réveillais pour qu'il aille m'en chercher et gare à lui s'il ne m'en trouvait pas! À la fin, il achetait des réserves pour la semaine à chaque épicerie, les caissiers du supermarché le reconnaissait de vue et lui gardait toujours une boite de pots à son nom!

Les filles rirent à l'anecdote, même Sung-un qui habituellement était plutôt impassible. Momo raconta qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'envie culinaire, comme ses amies... Mais plutôt des envies improbables de sexe.

-Oh mon dieu... Une ceinture-gode... Sérieux? Et il a accepté d'être celui qui...? S'étouffa Orihime, rouge tomate, regardant avec de grand yeux son patron.

Elle n'allait plus jamais le revoir de la même façon! Et vu les regards des autres femmes, pareils pour elle! Tia haussa les épaules quand on lui demanda une anecdote, elle n'avait pas eu d'envies culinaires particulières ou de désirs sexuels bizarres... Cependant...

-J'ai fais tourner le CD Dark Horse de Nickelback durant tous les trois derniers mois de ma grossesse... Car ça calmait le bébé, Lilynette était moins énergique quand la musique jouait.

-C'est pour ça que Stark déteste le rock! Réalisa Orihime, les yeux rond comme des billes.

Les autres filles étaient hilares et même Apacci avait une certaine lueur sadique dans les yeux... Sans doute prévoyait-elle de simuler quelques "envies", quand ce sera son tour...

De l'autre côté de la cours, les hommes finirent par réussir à allumer l'impressionnant barbecue, il fallait dire qu'il était neuf, spécialement acheté pour aujourd'hui et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient jamais eu à cuisiner sur un tel truc.

Rapidement les premières boulettes de viandes pour les hamburgers furent sorties de leur emballage artisanaux et posés sur la grille, sous la surveillance de Tesra, le fiancé d'Apacci, le seul mec à savoir bien cuisiner en fait... Bande de macho.

L'odeur de la viande griller attira bien vite la ribambelle d'enfants, et une table spécialement pour eux fut rapidement monté. Les enfants purent manger leur hamburger lorsque les premiers sortirent, dont la surveillance fut donner aux quatre adolescents, Tosen, Gin, Ulquiorra et Lilynette.

Les adultes parlèrent de leur côté des sujets du moment, comme la plupart d'entre eux travaillait au même endroit la montée de Las Noches sur le marché fut évidement abordé. Tesra, qui était avocat, leur apprit cependant qu'il connaissait déjà un peu la boite autrement que par les médias ; il était un peu l'assistant de son chef de cabinet et ce dernier était l'avocat personnel d'Aizen Sosuke.

-Votre nom revient souvent dans nos dossiers, alors c'est un peu comme si je connaissais déjà tout le monde. Résuma-t-il avec un rougissement.

Ichigo lui donna une claque dans le dos, lui aussi ne travaillait pas pour Las Noches, mais y était relié par sa femme. De plus, l'hôpital où il travaillait avait accueillit Mila, Orihime et Momo lorsqu'elles avaient toutes accouchés de leurs enfants, même si pour Momo, il n'avait pas assister à l'opération étant trop jeune à l'époque.

-Qui veux de la salade de chou maison! Invita alors Mila qui apparu avec un large plat débordant du met très apprécier de la "famille".

La plupart s'y précipita pour s'en servir une large portion, et Orihime sourit quand Sosuke lui ramena un bol, Grimmjow était occuper avec leurs enfants très gourmands.

-Pour notre princesse à tous. Fit l'homme avec un sourire.

-Merci Sosuke...

-Ce n'est rien.

-... Pour tout.

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce contenta d'observer la scène face à lui, puis fini par dire avec douceur :

-C'est moi qui te remercie, Orihime. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai... Évolué. J'ai put assister à beaucoup d'événement de la vie de mes garçons, je suis retomber amoureux de ma femme... Nous te devons beaucoup.

-Je préfère quand même être celle qui dit merci. Rit avec légèreté Orihime. Si vous ne m'auriez pas recueillit gratuitement alors que j'étais dans la rue, jamais je n'aurais rencontré Grimmjow dans les circonstances qui nous ont emmenés ici.

Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Alors elle remerciait l'homme, de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, en mettant de côté le reste. Peu lui importait qu'à cet époque, Sosuke profitait de sa gentillesse pour avoir une aide ménagère gratuite, ou de sa présence sous son toit pour répandre des rumeurs qu'ils étaient amants... Dans l'idée que sa femme divorce et qu'il touche la moitié de la fortune, tout en lui remettant la garde de ses enfants. Mais quand, coup sur coup, Grimmjow c'était amusé à tout lui prendre dont son anneau de mariage et qu'Orihime avait disparu de sa vie, il avait réalisé (après quelques jours d'introspection) que c'était une mauvaise idée d'agir ainsi, qu'il devait être... Plus subtil.

Depuis, il agissait dans l'ombre pour ses magouilles, et n'impliquait plus sa famille ou ses rares amis. Alors Orihime ne posait pas de questions. L'homme d'affaire secoua la tête en soupirant, devant la gentillesse de celle qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa fille (D'ailleurs il était le "papy" de tous les enfants depuis un bail maintenant... Et avait renoncer à l'idée de leur faire changer d'avis), puis changea de sujet :

-Au fait, pour la prochaine réunion familiale je songeait à invité un ami à moi. C'est un partenaire d'affaire, certes mais aussi un père de famille plutôt... Burlesque. Il ne détonnerait pas, dans notre petite famille.

-Oh? Alors c'est d'accord, il pourra venir à l'anniversaire de Gabriel, il aura dix ans le mois prochain!

-Hé bien, c'est que ça grandit vite ces petits. Soupira le brun à la nouvelle.

Orihime ne put qu'approuver.

L'après-midi se passa dans la même ambiance que le matin, les enfants créèrent vite un jeu où certains étaient des voleurs et d'autres des policiers devant les attraper et couraient partout, le champagne avait été débouché et un toast avait été levé au couple, qui fêtait leur dixième anniversaire de mariage. Sung-hu et son mari offrirent à Hisana un cadeau, n'ayant pas put être là à sa fête d'anniversaire quelques semaines plus tôt et si les autres enfants boudèrent, ce ne fut pas pour longtemps ; le cadeau d'Hisana fut un kit pour peinture, la demoiselle étant une artiste dans l'âme, voir les pots de peintures neufs, les pinceaux encore brillant, la palette propre, le carnet à croquis avec sa boite à crayon ainsi que les trois toiles fournis dans le kit lui donna des larmes aux yeux.

Puis à un moment, Orihime voulu s'avancer pour aider sa petite fille à aller ranger son nouveau matériel dans sa chambre. Sauf qu'en voulant avancé... Une douleur sourde l'envahi et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'elle sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses jambes. Oh.

-Hum, Grimmjow? Appela-t-elle, en restant figée sur place.

Son mari se tourna aussitôt vers elle et s'avança avec inquiétude en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Elle lui fit un sourire lumineux, puis annonça, très calme :

-Tu vas encore être papa.

-Heu, je sais, ça fait des mois que tu es enceinte, tu ne m'apprends rien... Fit le bleuté, en fronçant des sourcils.

-Peut-être... Mais là, j'ai perdu les eaux. Donc...

-Ah! Heu... Attend, wait, quoi?! T'accouche?!

-Oui... Tu pourrait peut-être envisager de m'emmener à l'hôpital...?

-... Oh par tous les... Les enfants, c'est la guerre, Orihime accouche, on fait comme le plan! Hurla soudainement Grimmjow en attrapant sa femme pour la soulever comme une princesse.

Sous les yeux surpris du reste de la famille, les enfants Jaggerjack s'activèrent très rapidement. Ulquiorra se précipita vers Ami et Ren, pour les emmener vers la voiture sans un mot à son petit ami tandis qu'Hisana remercia poliment chaque invité de leur visite. Rukia quand à elle fonça dans le garage et poussa une boite contenant un second siège pour enfant, déjà ouverte. La voiture familiale fut prise d'assaut, les enfants allèrent s'asseoir à leur place sagement et une fois que les deux plus jeunes furent attachés dans leur siège (Ren était trop grouillant pour qu'on lui enlève le sien) il fila à nouveau dans la maison, direction la chambre familiale pour attraper le sac de sa mère.

-Heu... Et nous, on compte pour des prunes? Fit Ichigo, assez surpris de voir l'organisation assez... Spartiate de cette famille qu'il avait toujours connu comme plutôt sauvage et libre.

-Vous, vous faites la fête et vous ranger après où je ne répond plus de moi! Répliqua Grimmjow. On se voit à l'hôpital!

Et sans plus d'explication, Grimmjow grimpa dans la voiture, alors que toutes les portières se fermaient sur les derniers enfants. À côté de lui sur le siège passager, Orihime respirait calmement et profondément, les vagues de douleurs la frappant dans un rythme pour le moment assez espacer. Mais par expérience, elle savait que d'ici quelques heures, son bébé allait naitre ; cela ne lui prenait jamais plus de quatre ou cinq heures de travail, plus une demi heure à pousser.

Et elle eu raison!

* * *

Lorsque la plupart des membres de la famille vinrent, quelques heures plus tard, en visite des nouveaux parents, ils trouvèrent Grimmjow complètement effondré, le visage pâle, sur un des sièges du couloir, prêt de la maternité.

Aussitôt certain y virent une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce fut Ichigo qui osa demander comment allait Orihime, et Grimmjow répondit rapidement que tout allait bien. Mais alors pourquoi une telle tête?!

-Oh non... C'est le bébé? S'attrista Mila.

-En quelques sortes... Soupira Grimmjow.

-Dit maintenant, Grimmjow, au lieu de tourner autour du pot. Ordonna Aizen.

Le bleuté marmonna dans sa barbe, passa une main sur son visage et fini par annoncer, avec un air extrêmement fatigué au visage :

-C'est des jumeaux.

...

Quoi?

-Des... Jumeaux? Répéta Apacci, choquée.

-Mais le médecin avait dit... Commença Momo, doucement.

-Le deuxième était caché derrière le premier, et cet abruti de médecin en voyant "l'ombre" du deuxième à simplement cru que mon fils allait être difforme, et n'a informé personne à ce sujet! Et comme on n'a plus fait d'échographie après...

-Donc, pour résumé, tante Orihime viens d'accoucher de jumeaux. Fini par dire Gin, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. C'est que ça promet des nuits de folies, tout ça!

Grimmjow roula des yeux, exaspéré et se leva pour guider tout ce beau monde direction la chambre où reposait sa femme et leur deux petits. certaines infirmières furent très surpris du troupeau plus qu'hétérogène, entre Mila et sa peau chocolat, la blondeur de Tesra ou les cheveux cuivres d'Ichigo et de son fils ainé...

Une fois dans la chambre, ils furent cependant très organisés. Les enfants Jaggerjack furent les premiers autorisés à aller voir leur maman, suivit de prêt par Aizen et sa famille, et ensuite un par un, les autres petites familles. À la fin, tous purent voir une Orihime radieuse, qui berçait avec tendresse ses deux petits garçons fraichement né.

Il y avait d'abord Kazui, qui était le premier enfant (et le seul) Jaggerjack à hérité de la chevelure de feu de sa mère, tout petit, calme, pleurant sans hurler pour attirer l'attention de sa mère sur lui lorsqu'il avait faim, ou que sa couche était mouillé. Ses grands yeux avaient également la teinte acier de sa maman, faisant du petit l'enfant Jaggerjack qui ressemblait le plus à leur mère. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui était né le dernier, vingt-deux minutes après le premier, car c'était ce petit sacripant qui s'était caché derrière son grand frère.

Grand frère dont l'apparence stupéfia grandement tout le monde. Le bébé était albinos. Sa peau était blanche comme un draps, et ce n'était pas le froid ou la maladie la cause, sa chevelure était de couleur neige et il avait des yeux ambré, presque jaune. Pour la peine, Grimmjow l'avait appelé Shiro et ne pouvait le renier ; le bébé avait le même tonus vocal que son père!

-À quand le prochain? Ironisa Aizen, avec bébé Shiro dans les bras.

-Jamais. Répondirent de concert les deux parents.

Ils avaient prévu d'arrêter à six enfants, enfin sept maintenant, et ça n'avait pas changer. Grimmjow prévoyait de prendre rendez-vous pour se faire une vasectomie, et Orihime songeait à faire l'équivalent pour femme, histoire d'être tranquille. Peut-être après quelques mois, quand les bébés les laisseront dormir la nuit...

Parce que comme l'avait dit Gin... Ils allaient avoir des nuits de folies, pendant les prochaines semaines!

* * *

-Papa, on peux te demander une histoire?

-Si tu veux Kazui... Laquelle tu veux entendre?

-Moi j'veux celle de votre rencontre!

-Shiro, laisse ton frère parler.

-Mais c'est vrai quoi! J'veux savoir! Dit-lui, Kaz'!

-Heu... Moi aussi papa... Comment t'as rencontré maman?

Grimmjow sourit tendrement à la question, et alla s'assoir sur le rebord du lit de son plus jeune fils. Son corps fourbu par l'âge lui donnait quelques douleurs au dos, ses cheveux sur ses tempes commençaient à prendre des teintes grises pâles, et des rides pliaient déjà les coins de ses yeux. Mais malgré l'état de son corps, sa mémoire était intacte et forte.

-Votre maman... C'était une princesse.

-Comme dans les histoires! Fit Kazui, les yeux brillants.

-Mais y'a pas de tour et de château à Tokyo... Fit Shiro, méfiant.

-Non, elle vivait dans une tour mais pas n'importe laquelle... Un luxueux appartement, en haut d'une haute tour de verre, qui était garder par l'homme le plus puissant de la ville, Aizen Sosuke. Il la gardait dans son antre comme un dragon veille sur une princesse, ne laissant aucun stupide prince s'en approcher.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu intervienne! Rigola Shiro.

-Quand j'ai rencontré votre mère... Je n'étais pas un prince. Mais grâce à elle, aujourd'hui, je suis un roi. Le roi de mon propre royaume, avec ma famille, ma maison, vous les enfants. À mes yeux, votre maman à l'époque pourtant, elle n'était pas encore la femme que j'aime... Elle était juste la femme de l'autre côté de la porte.

Celle qui lui ouvrait quand il venait pour faire son... Travail. Elle était juste la femme d'à côté.

* * *

Ah là là. C'est la fin... Le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue et tout... Et quelle conclusion, ahah! Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouver? Prévisible j'imagine? Je l'ignore... Comment avez-vous trouver les enfants? La famille?

Que Rukia et Hisana soient les filles de Grimmjow ne sort d'ailleurs pas de nulle part. Quand j'écoutais l'anime et découvrait les épisodes semaines par semaines (ahah, ça fait longtemps...) et que j'ai découvert notre sexta espada pour la première fois... Sérieusement, une théorie folle est née dans ma tête ; et si Grimmjow était le père biologique de Rukia? Pourquoi une telle folie à traverser mon esprit me direz vous? Je trouvais à l'époque qu'ils avaient le même type de visage, assez félin, le même caractère chiant et "royal", et ils avaient la même signification de leur première apparition! (Rukia, première apparition = pousse Ichigo à devenir un Shinigami / Grimmjow, première apparition = Pousse Ichigo à maîtriser son hollow intérieur et devenir un vizard.) Coïncidence? Après réflexion, totalement... Mais ça reste quand même une superbe théorie!

Et donc, très souvent dans mes fanfictions bleach, Rukia aura un lien biologique avec notre panthère favorite, huhu.

Bref! J'ai fait apparaître Kazui à la fin parce que ce petit bonhomme reste le fils biologique d'Orihime et Shiro parce que... Parce que c'est Shiro merde!

Dites-mois ce que vous en avez penser dans les commentaires!

Bisou à tous  
RedChi-san.


End file.
